


Blood

by Ambiance



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambiance/pseuds/Ambiance
Summary: Saiyjins were a proud people, strong and unmoving. After her grandfather left to train Uub, Pan's training was taken up by Vegeta. She dedicated herself to carrying on the Son Saiyjin tradition. But something was wrong. She couldn't ascend to a Super Saiyjin. And her best friend, her prince, Trunks has cast away his Saiyjin heritage to be with Marron, causing tension in the Brief family. After seeking out blood therapy to help her ascend, Pan is left weak and dying. With Pan on death's door, Trunks finds himself at the mercy of his Saiyjin blood after denying it for four years. A chain reaction starts that will change everything for Pan and Trunks.





	1. My Blood

When Pan was born, she was the only real Saiyjin of her kind. The only real Saiyjin woman.

There was another, the Princess of all Saiyjins, but she wasn't a real warrior, the defining characteristic of their race. She was more human than anything. She didn't care about martial arts or ascending to the level of Super Saiyjin. The princess' only concerns were herself and living as a normal human woman would.

But Pan, she was a true Saiyjin. She had the spirit of a warrior. She had the will and the desire. The desire that courses through all Saiyjin warriors. The desire to fight, to win, to challenge themselves against any enemy that crossed them. It had been part of her soul from the day she was born. The undeniable want—no, need—to fight. And since then, her grandfather, Goku, the strongest of all the Saiyjins, had trained her in the ways of martial arts and harnessing her powers. The ways of the Saiyjin race.

She was the only woman that had taken on the ways of their heritage. She had dedicated herself fully to her blood, to becoming something more than a mixed breed. Pan knew just how important it was to continue this legacy in the face of peace and the dwindling regard for being part of the Saiyjin race.

The only Saiyjin woman.

And so, she had a certain duty to uphold. She hadn't realized it till her grandfather was swept out of her life, when he left them to go on another adventure. She had realized that with the loss of her beloved grandfather, she was the last warrior of the Son line. With her father, Gohan, and uncle, Goten, having retired their hard won skills in favor of other pursuits, there was no one else capable of taking on that mantle. So, she felt it was her duty to continue on the Son-Saiyjin traditions, to carry them on for the sake of her grandfather. His fighting style had been ingrained in her since she was two years of age and since she was the last that still practiced them, she wanted to carry them on as his tribute, to keep them alive in honor of all his greatness.

Her heritage had always been important to her. She took immense pride in the fact that she was descended from greatness, from Goku, the savior of the planet. It was only natural because of it that she knew she was meant to be something great. It was in her blood. She was destined for great things. To be one of the legendary fighters of her race. She knew that she had the potential for all the wonders that her family had achieved.

But there was a problem.

She wasn't a super Saiyjin. For some reason, after years of intense training, she had been unable to achieve that sentient state of being. The reason had eluded her for years, and no matter how hard she'd tried, she couldn’t push through that last barrier, despite intense and grueling training.

According to her family, she didn't have enough blood. She wasn't Saiyjin enough. With only being a quarter Saiyjin, there wasn't enough to push her that last inch into being a Super Saiyjin. The blood, the tradition, that she had dedicated her entire life to didn't flow through her strongly enough to give her the one thing she'd desired. Her blood wasn't pure enough and that idea made her mindless with rage and anger. Even her current Sensei, Vegeta, believed that maybe there was something wrong with her. And that tore her apart.

Pan sighed, staring at the ceiling of a her modest bedroom, the glow in the dark stars blinking back at her, as if mocking her inability. Pan knew sulking didn’t change anything, but after having her ass handing to her again by her Sensei just that morning, Pan felt she’d earned some quality pity time.

Everyday, she would walk out to the gravity machine Bulma had given her for her tenth birthday and spend every waking moment engrossed in her training. She never gave up. It wasn't in her to just quit. And because of this, she gained power similar to the other Saiyjin in her family, but never that last step. She was strong enough that she gave her Sensei a run for his money and he was proud of her for it. There was hardly anyone on Earth who could compete with her, but it just wasn't enough.

That golden aura still eluded her.

This fact was especially annoying to her. If she could beat her father, Bra, Goten, and even her Sensei that one time, then why hadn't she been able to ascend yet? Pan grumbled to herself as she blew a piece of her hair from her face. Goten and her father, Gohan, were both Super Saiyjins. They had ascended beyond that of a Super Saiyjin. They were the strongest on the planet, next to Vegeta, Trunks and Goku. This all made sense. Ugh. If she could take them down, then why couldn't she ascend?

Pan grumble again and turned over onto her stomach. It wasn't a question of power. She had that in spades. It was something else, she knew it. But that “something” was unattainable. Kami, she couldn't even figure out what that “something” was. Vegeta had explained it as a burning  _need_  not a desire, the same words of her grandfather. It came in response to a need.

But didn't she have the need? She  _needed_  to be strong for the sake of the dwindling traditions in her family. It was their legacy on the line. The world wouldn’t always have Vegeta ad Goku to protect the world, so the next generation had to step up. Wasn't that a need enough?

These worries were cut short as a beep came from Pan's dresser, the annoying chirping loud and shrill. She tried to cover her sensitive ears from the noise with a fluffy pillow, but it still managed to find its way inside. She tried to ignore it, but with Saiyjin senses came the inability to block  _anything_  out for very long.

It was probably one of her girlfriends wanting her to go shopping again. Probably for shoes she would never wear and makeup she detested. They were a complete waste of time. Pan shook her head, clearing the fuzz from her thoughts. No, she didn't hate them. On occasion, like for a birthday party or a special occasion, she liked looking pretty. After all, she was a woman. It was only natural for her to want to look nice when the time presented itself.

No, she hated what those trivial things meant to her. They were failure. They represented all that she couldn't accomplish. The fact that she couldn't ascend. It was as if someone were saying to her, "Well, you failed with martial arts, so why don't you just sit there and look pretty?"

Disgusting.

Even Trunks, someone who used to always encourage her to reach the next level, would push her to go with them, to get these things, using money that she had earned teaching karate on such pointless things. She was saving up for college, so why would she waste her future on something that she refused to need? She didn't care that she smelled like her sweat. And she thought she looked presentable. She wasn't a beauty like Bra was, but she wasn't ugly! She was plainishly pleasant, she thought. And even Goten had said on more than one occasion that she looked pretty. And furthermore, why did she need to look good? She wasn't attracting a mate, so what was the point? Bra had a reason. She wanted to keep Goten under her manicured nail.

Pan sighed as an arrogant voice on the com disrupted her thoughts. The grating tone and anger laced voice immediately told her just who had decided to disturb her on one of her rare afternoons off.

"Brat, move your sorry ass!" She weakly lifted her head form her bed to looked over. It was a voice com. "Brat-onna!" Oh, yes, and her Sensei himself, Vegeta.

The man had taken her under his wing ever since her grandfather had “retired” and Trunks had decided to give up fighting to date that Marron girl, 18 and Krillin's child. Trunks had all but given up on training over four years ago. It was the subject of a lot of fights in the Briefs household. He had once lived for fighting and getting stronger. His pride lived on the notion that he would someday beat his father. He had once craved proving himself more than anything. Beating his father had been his one goal in life.

But the instant he had started dating Marron, he had announced to the entirety of their friends and family that he would never train again, because being with Marron outweighed everything. In the ensuing years, Trunks had gradually weakened beyond anything Pan had ever thought possible.

Pan had punched him not two days ago, just a joke punch, and, Kami preserve them, he’d flinched. The Prince of all Saiyjins, her prince, had flinched. How was that even right? She hadn't even hit him that hard! Hell, she could remember years ago when she could aim a Kamehameha wave in his face and he would outright laugh at her. He was the same person that used to use her as a human pinball machine inside the GR. His favorite pastime used to be seeing how long he could fight at 400Gs before he passed out. Now, he spent all his time with Marron or working in his new role as the CEO of Capsule Corp. There wasn’t a shred of the man he’d once been left in the man he was now.

And it tore Pan apart. It was shameful to have Trunks, her best friend, reduced to an ornament for some girl's arm.

"Brat-onna, did you hear me?" came the voice again. She scowled at the com, considering her Sensei. Vegeta was pissed too. Marron was sucking the life out Trunks, by forcing him to renounce his Saiyjin blood, outright telling him, publicly, that she would be disappointed in him if he kept on with the “Saiyjin stuff.”

They all saw what it was doing to Trunks. Marron just didn't know things about Trunks' Saiyjin side that she and his family did. For instance, during their earlier courtship, Trunks had attempted to follow his instincts with wooing Marron, just as his father had done with Bulma. It was something important to Saiyjin men, to give a gift that showed the man’s strength, his willingness to take care of his mate. Trunks had shown up to a CC barbeque with a full stag he’d killed, a huge smile on his face, the glow of pride in Vegeta’s eyes, even if the stag was meant for Marron. It was a gesture that spoke volumes to anyone with Saiyjin blood.

Marron had screamed, running in the opposite direction and refusing to rejoin the group till the “roadkill” was gone. She’d demanded it be put in the garbage immediately. The look of hurt and disappointment on Trunks’ face had been cutting to watch. From glowing to gloom in an instant. He’d been so upset that he disposed of the stag and retreated for the rest of the party. The blow was bad enough that Vegeta had taken off after his son, glaring daggers at Marron the whole way.

And Trunks was still with this woman! She had refused his offer of courtship, blatantly insulted him and he was just happy-go-lucky about the whole thing. If someone had done that to Pan, they wouldn't have lived to be sorry.

It was a clear insult to his Saiyjin pride, but after two hours had passed, father and son had returned as if nothing had happened. Correction, Trunks returned like nothing had happened. Vegeta looked ready to kill something out of indignation. Granted, that ding-bat Marron didn't know anything about Saiyjin courtship, but she could have at least tried to understand before lobbing his hard earned prize into the trash. Pan recalled the story of when Vegeta had done the same for Bulma. She'd been a little freaked out to find a full grown bear carcass on her balcony.

But Bulma hadn't over-reacted at all. She'd let Vegeta explain the gesture and even barbecued the bear for them to enjoy together. Not exactly an ideal courtship, but Bulma was human. It was only natural that she didn't fully understand the way her husband thought. And, granted, it was about five years after they'd actually mated, but it was a special case, seeing as how they'd gotten together.

But Marron? No. She'd stopped listening to Trunks' explanation and dumped the gift, even after he'd explained its significance to her. She'd said it was weird and disgusting to think she'd ever want “a dead animal stinking up my house.”

The nerve.

Trunks didn't even enjoy watching a good fight anymore, which was completely unheard of with their bloodline and had earned the prince a huge fight with his father. Pan recalled that when Vegeta and Goku had sparred a few years ago, Trunks had been sitting next to Marron and mumbled something about useless fighting. Good for brownie points with the girlfriend, bad for full Saiyjin fathers who didn't like said girlfriend. Pan could still hear Vegeta's enraged screams to this day. She'd never seen her Sensei so angry in all her life.

"Girl, if you don't answer me..." This time the threat from her com was coupled with a visual feed. Vegeta snarled at her and growled. She glared right back.

"Vegeta-sensei, go pound sand up your-"

"Pan, we need you to come over before Bra decides to destroy Trunks." It was Bulma. Something was very wrong. Usually, if there was something wrong, like, we're all going to die, wrong, her grandfather and father would have been called and she would have been called in as a last resort. She scowled at that thought. However, if it were something family-related, which she suspected it was, they would handle it in-family, which she wasn't technically a part of. So, why did they call her?

Pan cut the com link, promising to be over as soon as possible.

She didn't really want to go. She would have to see all of them, still have to feel everyone's disappointment, including her Sensei's, even if it were only her own belief and not their actual feelings. And she would have to see Trunks. Which she really didn't want to.

Pan paused at this thought, slightly perplexed at her own behavior. Why didn't she want to see Trunks? Sure, he'd turned into a trophy beau for that idiot Marron, and he was completely ignoring the fact that he carried Saiyjin blood, while simultaneously tearing his family apart. But in the end, he was still a friend, and he cared about her. He was always there to help her when she needed it. He'd always encouraged her when she was down about not ascending. He'd always looked after her. And he was an integral part of her life, despite anything that was going on with him. When it came down to it, he was still Trunks.

Her emotions began their usual tumult as she thought about him, as they always did. Things might have changed, but his personality was still the same – minus fighting. His image came into her mind's eye and she hummed lowly. He hadn't changed much over the years, still tall and proud, though not as much these days with the loss of his defining musculature. His hair had grown out to past his shoulders and was kept in a low ponytail, which Pan had to admit she liked. His eyes were still calm and calculating, still the same Trunks. However, now they didn't possess that sharp edge of arrogance and power they once had, which somehow made him lose a little of his appeal.

Her depressing thoughts seemed to get worse as she dwelled on her friend. Part of her screamed that there should have been something she could have done, but she was at a loss as to what it could have been. And that just left her feeling inadequate and useless.

Pan felt a surge of anger go through her. What had happened to her? Where had her strong will gone? She wouldn't be so down if she were acting like herself. She was a strong willed woman who took life by the horns! She could take down anything that stood in her way! She was Pan Son!

In that moment, she made a promise to herself. She wouldn't lose hope! She would find a way to knock some sense into her prince and best friend, she would find a way to ascend and claim her birthright and she would solve any problem that came at her along the way!

Her will reconstituted, Pan knew she could face the world and whatever it threw at her, nothing would stand in her way. With new energy, she jumped out of bed and assumed the pose for Instant Tranmission.

She arrived in the living room, surrounded by her second family, noting that Trunks and Marron seemed to standing off to the side from the rest. She saw their faces and could tell that there was a lot of anger and almost a sense of betrayal surrounding them. Most notably was Bra, who looked ready to kill something. There were sparks flying between her princess and prince. Bra was glaring daggers at the two love-birds, mostly at Trunks, who had put himself slightly in front of Marron.

"Briefs, Marron." She acknowledged, pointedly emphasizing the difference between Marron and the Saiyjin family. Pan honestly doubted that there would ever be a time that she would ever consider Marron as a part of her second family, even if she somehow managed to get Trunks to marry her.

Trunks smiled at her, Marron barely spared a glance for her, while the rest of the family grunted. Even Bra, who considered herself above such animalistic sounds, answered with a growl.

Seeing Pan’s confusion, Marron smiled a sickly-sweet grin and flashed a ring on her left hand.

"Don't you mean the future Mrs. Briefs, Panny?" Pan ignored the knee-jerk anger at being called Panny.

Now, it wasn't that Pan hated Marron. Truthfully, she just very much didn't like anything about her; however, she usually gave her the benefit of the doubt, or at least tried to. She composed herself from the gut reaction of a snarl, knowing it would do her no good.

With a Herculean effort, she ignored the blond and turned to the Briefs and asked, "So, what's the big problem?" Bra was turning red in the face, a symptom passed down from one blue-haired she-devil to the next generation.

"He's going to marry that—that—slut!" Bra exclaimed, pointing a delicate finger at the culprit in question.

Pan tried to not to let her emotions show. The betrayal and hurt that coursed through her. And most notably, the disappointment. Part of her had hoped that one day Trunks would realize just how wrong Marron was for him. There couldn't have been a worse match in history. Marron didn't understand him at all and tried to make him into something that he wasn't. Instead she turned to Vegeta as she leaned against the sofa.

"Finally drove him to suicide, eh, Sensei? I knew those years of mental abuse wouldn't be good for him." Vegeta didn't let up on his glare at his son, but the corner of his mouth did twitch. Pan shook her head in disbelief. "So, why did you call me?"

Bulma responded. "We thought you might be able to talk some sense into him, since we've failed," she elaborated. Pan nodded. This wasn't the first time they'd asked her to speak to Trunks about Marron. He had always at least heard her out, whereas he tended to blot out his family.

She really didn't feel like putting up with it. It had already been a shitty day. However, she did have a duty to perform for her Sensei, and there was the fact that she had been practically a member of their family as long as she could remember. Out of respect for her second family, she turned to him.

"Trunks, why do you want to marry this—woman?" She asked, catching herself before she slipped up and called her one of the colorful names bouncing around in her head. Trunks smiled at Pan, obviously thinking he’d found a sympathetic ear.

"I knew you would understand, Panny. The reason I want to marry her is...I love her more than anything. She's beautiful and smart and brave, she's perfect in every—"

"Okay, Bra, you can kill him," she said simply, burying her rage behind a wall of apathy. She could feel the tell-tale signs of tears beginning to prick her eyes and knew she wouldn't last long if she stayed. She began to walk toward the door, hating herself for giving up, but unwilling to let them see her fragile emotions. Her foot touched the first stair when Trunks caught her arm; however she wrenched it free, unable to stand the familiar touch at that moment.

"Pan, why are you being like this? I thought you would have been happy. What's wrong with this?" He gestured to Marron.

"Trunks, four years ago, you were a very different person. And you used to actually care about things that you're throwing away now," she said sadly, not facing him. She couldn't look him in the eye after what he was doing. It just felt so alien and wrong to have him giving up what she herself had worked all her life to obtain. The one thing she’d dreamed of, being a true Saiyjin, and he was giving it up for a woman.

"Time changes lots of things," he replied. She nodded, trying to fight back the pain and the disappointment. She turned, her face as hard as granite, and fixed her hurt-filled eyes on her former best friend.

"True. But time can never change who you are. No matter how much you try to run from it." She broke his hold again easily and went outside. As she made her way toward the gravity room, she heard the other occupants leave, their last ditch effort having failed. Soon, the fiancées were left alone, the only sound lingering was the distant buzz of the gravity machine, a forgotten sound to the prince.


	2. Mixed Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan gets a startling revelation from Vegeta about Trunks. And after giving blood to Bulma for gene testing, Pan is left weakened. Trunks offers to take her home, but on the way, something disturbing happens to Pan that leaves her on the brink of death.

Pan sat on the floor of the gravity room, her legs crossed, back straight, and mind focused. Her breathing was slow, methodical, paced. She pulled her focus inward, away from the insanity of reality, trying to find that elusive peace inside her.

In order to train the body, you must train the mind. She remembered it as the first lesson her grandfather had ever taught her and, years later, it still rang true. She focused on her breathing and relaxed each muscle as she did so, finding that elusive center deep within.

Years of practiced meditation and mental training had changed from the impulsive and rash girl she’d been. Having been taken under Vegeta’s wing. And despite his gruff exterior he was a thoughtful and patient man for his pupils and children. A large of his training had been in trust and relaxation. It was impossible to fight well while tense, so relaxation and focus had always been a key element to Vegeta’s training regime. Pan's training in meditation had allowed her to relax at a mere touch from her Sensei, something he’d insisted on to prepare her for real fights. She remembered fondly how Vegeta had used to test her at random times to make sure she was doing the work. He would go up behind her at random times and touch her shoulders when she least expected it.

As she meditated, she heard her Sensei enter and begin to make alterations to gravity settings. After a moment, he turned and scowled at her. She peeked open an eye, having felt his glare many times in her life, and looked at him. His expression was grim and angry, a rare combo for Vegeta. It was as if he were saying, "You're just going to sit there?"

She scoffed. "There's nothing I can do, Sensei. Trunks is a grown man, who knows what he's doing—or thinks he does. It's not my place...it never was." She trailed off, her face downcast in sorrow. Vegeta scoffed at her and walked up. He hauled her body up his eyes level by her collared training uniform.

"Brat, what is wrong with you?" he yelled at her surprised face. Vegeta never got physical to prove a point. He pushed and hit and sometimes even gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder, but he never got physical in anger with her. To have her Sensei handle her in such a way was very shocking. She was strong, but she was still an underling in Saiyjin hierarchy, which was how she'd chosen to live her life.

"W-what do you mean?" she stuttered. Vegeta was glad to see he was making an impression on the girl. The shock had been enough to draw her full attention to him. Maybe, he thought, it would help to sink in his message.

"What do you think, Onna?" he snarled. "There is a reason I called you this morning. That slut does not deserve to spawn the blood of Vegeta-sei. I will not have my precious blood stained by her weak ki." Pan's eyes widened, inkling of what he was getting at trickling in.

"Then why did you call me?" she whispered.

He dropped her in disdain to the floor and turned from her to stalk to the control panel. He braced his arms on it and turned with a severe look on his face. "There is only one onna worthy of carrying our blood. One that understands and respects our ways and will show honor for the privilege of bearing his son."

As the meaning sank in, Pan felt the blood drain from her face. Her hands began to shake, disbelief and shock racing through her. "But...I'm only a third class warrior," she protested weakly. "I'm not worthy of mixing with a royal blood line!" she continued, her voice rising as her anger did. "And, besides, you can't just choose who your son will mate with! It's not like that! The blood chooses and mine is too weak to even transform! How could you?" she protested loudly, as she got to her feet. The anger and betrayal made her reckless and stupid as she stalked up him, her face just inches from his. "You are my Sensei, and I will respect you. And I have pledged my life to our continuing the Saiyjin traditions, to obey you as my Sensei and a royal bloodline, but this is one order I won't take!" She turned and headed for the door quickly. As she reached the entrance, she heard her Sensei's voice echoing through the chamber.

"I know how you feel, Pan. An utter disgrace. Unable to obtain that which was my birthright as the Prince of all Saiyjins." He turned from the console and looked at her, his eyes fierce and unrelenting. "But it is not the same with you, Onna. It isn't a question of whether or not you are strong enough. It is merely a question of when it happens. You can save Trunks and your pride," he said barely loud enough for her to hear. "It will happen as I've said it will. You and my son will mate. Because his blood and yours call to one another. He feels it too."

She turned away, her face red, heated from embarrassment and anger at the implications of his words. "Shut up!" she ran away then, trying to escape his words. The GR door slammed behind her, the sound reverberating through the room.

Vegeta let her go. The shock alone would have shaken her to the core and anything further would have just been adding insult to injury. He hadn't planned on divulging what he knew, but it seemed that this was the only way that his son would end up with his true mate.

Vegeta turned to the console and stared at it, his thoughts a jumbled mess. He knew that he felt something odd when they were together. Trunks and Pan's  _ki_  nearly crackled whenever they were in the same room together. They were like two magnets pulling at one another, yet resisting it with all their might.

He thought back to his woman’s words. They would find each other eventually, but Vegeta wasn’t so sure it would be before others got hurt in the process.

 

No, it wasn't possible! He was wrong! There was no way that he could be right!

Pan crumbled to the floor, not really knowing where she was inside Capsule Corp, but her heart's screaming voice was all she could hear. Her ears roared with blood coursing through them. Her palms were wet with sweat and panic, unable to even reconcile what Vegeta said. It felt like a betrayal and an insult.

There was no way that Trunks could want her. Sure, she'd had a crush on him since she'd turned sixteen, but that didn't matter! It wasn't right. They were twelve years apart, separated by much more than just an age gape. There was the blood, her level in the hierarchy. And he was still in love with Marron. Vegeta obviously didn’t understand what the situation was if he thought Trunks felt anything for her.

Even as Pan listed all the reasons that made the union impossible, she couldn't help but feel a small flicker of hope resting inside her. The bloom of emotions, ones she’d buried years ago, spranh up again.

What if Vegeta was right? He usually had a nose for this kind of thing. He'd sensed Bra and Goten's mating three months before it even happened. According to him, there was a distinct difference in the way that the two people's  _ki_  interacted from others. Heck, Vegeta had even told her that when particularly angry or carrying one of his children, Bulma and his energy tended to act the same way, confirming that they were destined for each other.

And what about her father? Pan shuddered as she thought of that. There was a reason that she never dated, aside from her focus on ascending. The rules of her house were simple. If you can beat me, then you can date my daughter. Needless to say, there hadn't been anyone since that rule came into play.

 _But Trunks **is**  stronger than Gohan._ A little voice in her head said. Pan shook it to knock away the voice.

Yeah, till he became Mr. Trophy Husband, she thought with disdain. And even if he  _somehow_  managed to beat Dad, he'd probably just institute another stupid rule that kept her from dating, like “If you can beat Goku, you can date my daughter.” Who did that leave, anyway? Goku himself?  _Maybe_  Vegeta? Pan banged her head into the wall. "I don't wanna have to date Sensei!" She exclaimed in a distressed voice.

A chuckled resounded through the room. "Well, you don't  _have_  to, Pan."

The girl in questioned darted a glance to a very pregnant Bulma who was wedged under the console of a broken com. Her face poked out long enough to smirk at her. "Besides, I don't share, sweetie. Sorry." Bulma laughed at the look on Pan's face and pulled herself from the floor. With a laugh, Bulma wiped her hands. "So, what's wrong, Pan? And why would you have to date Vegeta?" she asked with a huge grin.

Pan shook her head. "I was just thinking that Dad might make people defeat Grandpa to date me, if they ever got past him."

Bulma smiled. "So, you thought of Vegeta," she concluded. "He might be able to beat Goku. They're pretty evenly matched nowadays. But I don't think your Dad would do that. He just wants you to be happy with someone who deserves you. Someone who can look after you," she explained as she sat heavily next to her.

Pan sighed. Bulma was always so beautiful, no matter how many worries or years she carried. Her long blue hair and her soft blue eyes. Pan loved Bulma so much. Along with the rest of the Briefs family. Bulma was so at home in the clutter of the lab, inventions littered the floor and grease painting her angelic face. Her dirty overalls were torn and tattered, but comfortable and soft from use. Her swollen abdomen was a testament to the love she felt for her mate.

"Pan." Bulma scooted closer awkwardly due to her girth and put an arm around the girl.

"It's nothing. Just worrying over everything. Trunks, ascending, all the usual," she conceded. Bulma nodded and put a smile of encouragement.

"Well, I have good news," Bulma said excitedly. Pan's head came up at the news.

"Really?" Her hope flared to life.

Bulma had been working on a way to strengthening Pan's blood, so she would be able to transform. It had been in progress for almost a year. However, all their attempts had failed so far. "From what I can tell from your latest samples, you lack some of the key markers for production of  _ki_  and there's also another gene I want to check. If I can find that one, I can use a modified version of gene therapy on you, using Vegeta as a template. That should allow you to ascend," Bulma said as she led her to the corner of the lab that had been designated for medical use.

Pan plopped onto the table, knowing the next part by heart. She forced the anxiety behind a smile, trying to cover how much she hated the process. The hole in her heart flared horribly inside her as it always did in this part of the lab.

Pan didn't register the needle going in. But she did feel herself weakening from the enormous amount of blood that was needed for testing. She hated this. The lack of dignity in it. If her blood had been as strong as it should have been, none of this would have been necessary. It felt like a slap to the face.

As Bulma worked, she seemed to be distracted, her gaze faraway as she filled the blood bag. For several minutes, she was silent, which was nigh unheard of for the exuberant woman. After several attempts by Pan to strike up a conversation, Bulma's eyes seemed to clear. "Okay, he's coming."

Before Pan had time to ask what she was referring to, Vegeta came down the stairs. "What is it, Onna?" he asked gruffly.

Pan tried not to shrink in her chair, eyes watching Vegeta closely, trying to gauge his mood. To face Vegeta after an argument was never a good thing. But if Bulma noticed, she said nothing. Vegeta's eyes softened slightly as he looked onto his mate and her pregnant state. He walked over, a silent conversation going on between them through their connection. He put a hand on her stomach and Pan saw something very rare.

Vegeta smiled. Really smiled.

A moment passed and Bulma patted his large hand and led him over to the adjoining chair. The IV went in smoothly. "Bulma, what's going on?" she asked, laying her head back on the pillow behind her.

"I'm taking blood from Vegeta to compare to yours. This will help me to determine what needs to be done to strengthen it. Any missing markers or genes you might be missing. If I can isolate that one gene, I may be able to alter yours," she said softly. She handed a squeezy ball in the shape of a penguin to Vegeta. He raised his black brow in question, only succeeding in making Bulma laugh. When Pan broke a smile, Bulma wiggled her eyebrows. "If you like that, you should see his pink 'Bad-Man' shirt." This visual made Pan burst out laughing.

"I burned that horrible shirt." Vegeta responded to the teasing. Bulma just chuckled and went to take the IV out of Pan's arm. Bulma pulled out another syringe and injected Pan with it. At Pan's questioning gaze, Bulma explained. "It's a slight steroid that will help your blood to restore to normal faster. I remembered that you were complaining about how long it took you get back to normal, so I whipped this up." Pan smiled at her second mother in thanks.

As Bulma cleaned the blood away, Pan felt the energy signature of the unborn child. "How's Veggie Jr.?" she asked.

Bulma smiled. "He's kicking more than any of the others. He kicked Vegeta out of bed last night. I think he's jealous." As if to prove he wasn't, the baby kicked hard. Bulma grasped her stomach, bending slightly. Vegeta about pulled his IV out to get over to her. He placed his hand on her stomach. An instant passed and it began to glow softly with _ki_. The energy flowed into her, Bulma looked better. She let out a breath she’d been holding, her skin returning to its normal healthy glow.

"You shouldn't over-exert yourself, Onna. You're too far along to be on your feet so much." he ordered.

Bulma's head shot up. "Excuse me? If I remember correctly, I'm the one carrying this child, not you. I'll decide what's too much. What's the point of even having children if I can't take care of all of them?" she said gesturing to Pan.

"Is Pan's transformation more important than the safety of our child?" he asked, his eyes deathly serious as they regarded his wife. Bulma's face turned a deadly shade of red, and she looked like she wanted to strangle him.

Pan took her chance to leave. Their arguments were always loud. She heard them go back and forth for several minutes as she crept away, till she heard a low murmur, followed by the sound of kissing. She made a sound mixed between amusement and disgust.

Pan stumbled up the stairs and barely made it to the couch before collapsing onto it. She was exhausted and wobbly. The grunt she felt from under her made her raise herself up, looking inquisitively at the person. She could have sworn that everyone was gone. Trunks had left to take Marron home, Bulma and Vegeta were probably doing things that were NSFW, and Bra had left earlier that morning to take out her rage on her poor boyfriend. Which probably involved many things Pan didn't want to think about Bra doing with Goten.

Pan felt dread creep into her as she realized who she’d landed on. As she looked at Trunks, she noted that his button up shirt was undone, exposing his perfect abs, his hair skewed from its messy ponytail and tie missing. With sheer force of will, she pulled her eyes back to his eyes, which were regarding her with mild annoyance in his sleepy eyes. She tried to form words, but they died as she realized just how she was sitting on the Prince of Saiyjins.

Pan froze, as a heated blush crawled up her cheeks, feeling the perfect indentions of defined abs underneath her. It certainly wasn’t helping the color in her face. She had to admit, even if it was guiltily and secretly done so, that he looked good enough to eat. His blue eyes were lazy with light annoyance, the afternoon shining on his lavender hair and turning it almost as gold as being Super Saiyjin. His skin was tinted with sunlight, his deep blue eyes catching the rays of the sunset. The lingering vestiges of sleep made his gaze lazy, obviously unconcerned with moving her. He’d obviously been napping before she landed on him. That explained why he looked so deliciously messy. Pan gulped, blushing harder as her stomach clenched deliciously.

Damn, she was usually so good at hiding it.

Well, that was also coupled with the fact that she purposefully stayed away from him most of the time. His presence tended to make her go a little lightheaded at time. However, even when she was in close proximity to him, it was never this bad. She felt her entire body flush with awareness of the man underneath her. Who didn’t look keen on moving himself or her.

The body underneath her let out a sigh as they stared at one another. Pan could feel the energy crackling between them as it often did. She usually figured that it was due to unresolved anger between them, regarding Marron. However, this felt different. It wasn't the same background static she was used to. She'd become almost accustomed that. This was –

"Hey, Pan."

– feral. Pan felt what little blood she had left rush to her face. God, she'd never heard his voice so deep and husky. Pan realized with a rush that heat was gathering in her body. Or, more specifically, between her legs. And Trunks was probably waiting for her to say something. Or at least get off of him.

"Just gave blood, huh?" Trunks regarded her with those beautiful blue eyes, taking note of the pale skin and her unfocused eyes. Still completely content to let her sit on him.

She nodded weakly, eyes darting away from the man under her. "Is Bra back yet? It's almost five o'clock." Trunks chuckled, the vibrations going up into Pan, who shifted at the sensation.

"No. Still pounding Goten into whatever surface she can find. Your guess is as good as mine as to what context she's doing it in." Trunks looked immensely uncomfortable at this observation.

Pan didn't pay any mind at his attempted humor. She had a bigger problem. Now she would have to transport herself home. There was no way she could spend enough time around Trunks for him to take her home. Not with how she was reacting to him. And there was no way in the world she was going to try to talk to Bulma or Vegeta. Not for another five hours or so.

She would have to find her own way home. Or stay at CC, which wouldn't been that bad. She was used to staying there for days on end. But, at the moment, she just really wanted her own bed, her dad's cooking and her mom's presence. She sighed, annoyed. She didn't think she had the energy or focus needed to use the Instant Transmision.

"Jeez, how much blood did you give?" Trunks said. His large hand raised, resting on her cheek. Pan noticed it in a distant kind of way. It was pleasant to feel his hand on her face, so it wasn’t bad, right?

Pan shrugged, having not realized that she nearly leaned over onto the still reclining Trunks. "Three or four pints." She guessed, with a light shrug. Pan felt her light-headedness return full force as she spoke. This day just kept getting worse and worse.

Trunks shook his head and went to pull her up. As soon as they touched, Pan stiffened as the familiar bouts of electricity surged between them. She tried to get her limbs to cooperate, but her body just wasn't responding. Pan gasped as she was lifted into the air. "Put me down, Trunks. I can get home on my own. I don't need your help. I can just use the Instant Transmission." She tried, but failed to sound threatening. Her body wasn't listening to her, her head was spinning and she could feel more energy draining from her with every struggle.

God, how much blood did Bulma take?

It didn't help that she could feel every single inch of her prince's body pressed into her. She was shocked to notice that he was muscled and strong beside her. Hadn't he stopped training? He should be about the size of her dad now. Instead, his physique seemed to be more like his father's. That didn't make sense at all. And it only served to make her more angry and flustered. Her body seemed to softened against him, welcoming his body against her.

Just peachy, she thought.

"And end up in the middle of a tree when you miss? Don't think so. Just let me take you home." he ordered tersely. He didn't wait for an answer but turned still holding her to the front door. He took her outside and put her in his car, his face set in that scowl that reminded her so much of his father.

Pan hated being this weak. And in front of Trunks of all people. Wasn't she telling him just this morning that he was being a weakling? This was definitely karma coming to bite her in the ass.

"You're not talking," came Trunks' voice from the driver's side. "So, that means either you're zoned out from giving blood or you're so pissed at me that you've nothing to say," he said, glancing at her, a sliver of pain visible on his handsome face.

Pan shook her head. "Nah, the first one. It's not my business how you throw your life away, or with who. Though Vegeta-sensei thinks it is," she shrugged again, her hand falling dejectedly from the window and her breath whizzing through her lips. He gave a half-smile at her loopy attitude, ignoring her barb.

"Man, you haven't been this messed up since Bulma gave you those elephant tranqs when your were sixteen. You really beat the shit outta me that time," he said fondly, remembering the fight that ensued beforehand, how Pan seemed to drawn to him in some kind of tantrum. Trunks still didn’t know the story behind it, but had chalked it up the cycle of the moon, as it seemed to have a significant effect on Saiyjins, aside from making them turn into giant apes.

"Yep, my first heat," she said her gaze fixed on the passing scenery. Trunks started in shock, the car veering dangerously before righting.

"What the fuck?! Heat?!" He asked, dumb-founded.

Pan nodded and was fascinated by the way her hair fell over her forehead, her mind slowly getting fuzzier as time went by. "I asked them to tell you that it was full moon or something. Which in essence, it was. I didn't want you to see me as a girly girl just cause I was growing up and going through that." She glanced at him, thinking how pretty he looked with the sun shining off him like that. Like an angel. "And I didn't want you to think that the reason I was all over you was because of that." As soon she said those words, her face heated again and she suddenly found her long hair unbelievably fascinating as it fell over her shoulder.

Trunks stared at her, almost wrecking the car again before he managed to pull his eyes from her. It was true that when Pan had been out of her mind, she'd been glued to him, but he'd figured that it was due to her delirium-induced fear. Seeking out a familiar presence and who would be more familiar than her best friend? Apparently not.

This new information stunned Trunks thoroughly. He remembered that night. It had been two years since he’d started refusing his Saiyjin blood for the sake of Marron. Pan had been ill-tempered all day, snapping at everyone. Vegeta had been acting strangely, keeping a closer eyes on Pan, as if he’d sensed something coming. Bulma had been forced to take Bra and herself to Goku’s house for the day, something he still didn’t understand. It had only been Vegeta and Trunks at CC that whole day. And the instant the moon had crested into the sky, Pan’s faculties deserted her.

Trunks remember feeling something in the air, a scent he almost recognized, but he’d put it up to the effects of the moon. But the entire night, Pan had been after him, following him and alternating between attacking him and a keening cry that sounded like wounded animal in need of help.

Trunks could have kicked himself. It wasn't a cry for help! It had been a mating call! And he hadn't even acknowledged it! He'd already been denying his Saiyjin blood's existence for two years by then, only resurfacing long enough to help his best friend that one night as she struggled.

And he hadn't even heard it. It was customary for their kind of hear mating calls, even if they weren't accepted. The receiving party would instinctively hear it, then answer yes or no, depending on the offer. It was so ingrained, that children who couldn't even consider mating would hear the song, the pulse in the air. Kami, he'd heard his father's when he was nine, after he had returned from his death at Buu's hand. When his father had finally claimed his mother. He'd also heard Goten's when he'd chosen Bra the year before he’d started denying himself. There was never a time when his ears hadn't been able to pick it up.

Anger laced through him at this realization. Had he really been so far gone that he couldn't hear his race's ancient song? Something that even Pan, with her quarter Saiyjin blood, was able to? What had happened to him?

Trunks was torn from this epiphany as Pan groaned loudly, her body jerking violently in the seat, the seat belt coming straight out of the car’s frame.

"Pan, what’s wrong?" he asked, frantically, his heart clenching with fear.

"I don’t know." she whispered, her eyes scared and helpless as she stared at him. As if on cue her body was wracked with spasms and her body contorted in pain. Her form seemed to implode in on itself, bending over in the seat. The seizures wracked her small frame with intensity that sent her nearly into the floorboard and a gut-wrenching scream erupted from her throat. What was wrong with her? Pan felt panic rush through her like nothing she'd ever experienced. This wasn't natural. Another seizure whipped through her, and Pan felt her consciousness slipping further from her.

It all happened so fast. One moment she was in the car, seizing on Trunks' expensive upholstery, the next he was running her into the med-wing of Capsule Corp, his white, fear-stricken face close to hers. Bulma was screaming for Vegeta, and she being laid on a cold table. Then darkness. She was out cold. The last thing she registered was an intense power burst from somewhere outside. Then nothing.


	3. Fading Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan's deteriorating health pushes Bulma to the breaking point as she attempts to cure her adopted daughter. But now Pan must cope with the idea that she won't be ascending, despite Bulma's best effort. Instead, she must deal with the very real prospect of death.

Light suddenly flooded Pan's vision as her black eyes flew open, followed by a horrendous coughing spree that shook her whole body with its intensity. She felt her ribs creak ominously as she tried to clear her airways. Her entire body was cloaked in pain, her poor body working to help her breathe.

As the random attack faded, she sat up, holding her burning torso. To her shock, she found herself in the familiar white cot of the Med Wing. The starched white walls and random items that littered the room were all too recognizable to her, after being here so many times in her life. What had happened? Her memories seemed to be slowly resurfacing. The seizures, the pain, all coming in a sequence that left her light headed once more. She scowled. If she was in the Med Wing, and alive at that, that usually meant she was fine. So why was she still feeling like she'd been hit by a rampaging Ozaru? Pan gingerly moved her legs over the side of the hospital bed and cringed as another fit of heaving seized her.

What had caused the seizures she'd felt? And, furthermore, how did she get here? All she could really remember was being in the car, then the pain, and then Trunks—

Trunks! Pan gasped as she remembered. He'd flown—flown!—through of the roof of the car at break neck speed as she'd hovered between waking and unconscious.

She hacked as she felt another coughing fit hit her and clutched her throbbing chest as she tried to inhale. The fit subsided quickly, thankfully; however, Pan started in shock as she tasted a familiar coppery liquid on her tongue. Her horror increased tenfold as something warm and wet coated her hand. She looked to her slim, pale hand and felt her head swim at the sight of blood dotting her paper gown.

She couldn't restrain the scream the erupted from her. Her attention was diverted as the doors to the Med Wing opened and two people rushed forward in response to her scream. Bulma, followed closely by Vegeta, were soon at her side.

"Pan, what's wrong?" Bulma's eyes flew to Pan's hand immediately and narrowed in concern. "Vegeta, I need my endoscope now. Second shelf on the right, pink handle. Pan, I need you to calm down." Bulma was a flurry of movements, her keen blue eyes taking in the state her adopted daughter, her hand flying to her pulse point and her other to the girl's forehead, feeling for her temperature. "Pan, did you cough up the blood, or throw it up?" Pan stared at her for a moment, not really knowing how to respond as fear choked her. She'd never been sick in her entire life or even been to a hospital, so the whole experience proved to be a little more than she could handle.

Vegeta had returned and handed her the desired instrument, his eyes boring into his pupil. "Brat!"

Pan snapped out of her stupor. "Um, I coughed it up."

Bulma's eyes narrowed once more, her hands occupied with surgical gloves. "Damn," she said lowly. "Pan, I need you to lean your head back as far as possible and open your mouth. This is gonna feel uncomfortable and you'll feel like you can't breathe, but you'll be fine."

Pan nodded dumbly and obeyed the commands, trusting Bulma. The most exposure she'd had to medicine was her mom taking aspirin, but she trusted Bulma implicitly.

Bulma stood in front of her, those same eyes determined and focused on her. "Vegeta, I need you to hold her still. I can't have her squirming on me." Pan jumped as she felt her Sensei step onto the bed behind her and take hold of her in a backwards bear hug, one of his giant hands holding her head still. Fear laced through her. Vegeta had only ever touched her long enough to hit her or, rarely, touch her shoulder in comfort. Nothing like this had ever happened to her. "Sensei?" she whispered, in fear. Her logical mind had deserted her, leaving on instinct and panic in its place.

An awkward pat on the head was all she got from her teacher. Bulma smiled at her, at least giving her that. "Nothing's wrong, Pan. I just need you to relax. I'm gonna look and see if you have anything wrong in your lungs. With Saiyjins, they heal so quickly, if I don't look now, I won't know if there's a bigger problem. And we still gotta figure out what's wrong, ok?" Pan nodded and opened her mouth. She gagged as she felt something slither into her throat. It felt like she couldn't breathe, but Pan tried to remain calm, remembering that Bulma said she would be fine.

Pan felt the scope slithering down her throat and further on, searching and probing. It felt horrible and completely alien. She couldn't help coughing and trying to get away, but Vegeta's presence behind her kept her immobile. Her lungs seemed to want to seize and choke her. However, as the scope reached her lungs, Bulma sighed.

"It doesn't look like it came from your lungs. I can't see any traces of blood. That's good. I was afraid you had a tear. The lungs are kind of tricky to repair and they never mean anything good," Bulma said, the scope still up to her eye. "I'm gonna look into your stomach now. This'll only take a sec, Pan. I need you to hang in there for me. I know it feels bad."

With that, Bulma pulled back and Pan felt the slithering sensation again, choking once more. She was just glad that Bulma didn't seem to mind Pan coughing on her. The scope pulled back some and then began forward, only this time, Pan felt it going into a different area. This one wasn't as bad, she could breathe easier now, but it was still the worst sensation she'd ever come across. "Ok, I'm almost at the entrance to your stomach. Just hang tight."

As Pan felt the scope go lower, she suddenly felt something weird in her belly. It was warm and odd. It was like she'd eaten too much, but at the same time, it hurt like hell and made her nauseous. "Ulma, umthinz ong." She tried to warn Bulma, but as soon as the words were out of her mouth, something else came out too.

A fountain of blood erupted from Pan's mouth, catching the blue haired woman off guard and covering her in the liquid. The scope and Bulma were dislodged and Pan forced herself to the edge of the bed as she felt another wave come over her. With a loud retch, she let loose another torrent of blood all over the floor of the Med Wing. Pan stared in horror at what had happened, unable to understand what was going on with her. "B-Bulma..." As she spoke, the world began to spin. The wave of nausea had passed, but she felt herself keening forward as she lost consciousness again.

Vegeta caught her, thankfully, moving her back onto the soaked bedding. "Woman, are you alright?" he demanded. Bulma coughed one more time and nodded.

"Get Trunks. Then call Gohan and Videl and ChiChi and Goku and tell them to step on it. We need to get Pan into surgery. I think there's a perforation of the stomach lining. That's what's causing all the blood," she explained.

"English, woman!"

"It means that there's a rip in her stomach and she's in trouble! Get moving, Vegeta! If we don't stop the bleeding, she'll die. Or her stomach contents will pour out into the rest of her body! Go!"

The Saiyjin prince was gone with a displacement of the air around him and Bulma moved toward Pan's side as fast as possible to begin hooking up to a heart monitor and IV.

_Damn brat isn't here, woman. What now?_

Bulma blinked at her mate's voice in her head. This was odd. Where could that boy have gone to? And at a time like this?  _Get Bra instead, she knows pretty much how to help me. It's the best we can do. I'll stomp that boy's ass later for taking off at a time like this. Ugh._  She heard his affirmative, and within seconds, Bra was at her side and moving the unconscious girl into the operating room they'd installed. Bra lowered her friend onto the table and looked at her state for a moment. "God, Pan, what happened to you?" she asked in shock.

"No time. We need to start now." Bulma said, handing her daughter a pair of gloves. "Did your father fill you in?" Bra nodded. "I know you haven't got any official training yet, but just listen to my instructions and use your head. It'll be fine." Bulma turned to Pan, another endoscope in her hands, only this one contained a suturing device and suction on the end. "Hold her head, neck arched and don't move. I'm going to stop the bleeding." Bulma moved, hoping and praying that she wasn't witnessing the demise of a girl that had become like a daughter to her.

_You better not die on me, kid._

It had been an hour since Pan's emergency surgery and Bulma was thankful that all five tears had been burned shut. It had taken her and Bra almost forty-five minutes to clear away all the blood still oozing from them and find the tears before they could be fixed. There had been a particularly bad incident when Pan's lungs had seized. The warrior was now on a breathing tube that was doing the work for her.

They'd almost lost her, but thankfully, after the defibrillator had failed to shock her hard enough, Vegeta had solved the problem miraculously by jolting her with  _ki_. Her pulse had stabilized after, despite having fried a good portions of the electronics in Bulma’s lab. Bulma was just happy that Vegeta had such good hearing, or he would never had known that they needed help.

And now, Bulma sat at Pan's bedside, monitoring her condition. After such a close call, she was almost scared to let the girl out of her sight. Her feet were aching, her back hurt, and she hadn’t had nearly enough sleep, but she could sit there and watch the steady inhale and exhale of her adopted daughter.

Thankfully, there didn't seem to be any problems. Yet. Bulma still didn't know if the contents of Pan's stomach, which had spilled into her body, would cause a problem. This was mainly due to the fact that Pan was part Saiyjin. Any normal person would have probably died from the bacteria or been sent into septic shock. Bulma just didn't know enough about Saiyjins to know if that would be the case with the young girl before her.

Bulma sighed as she thought about her options.

Yes, there was a senzu bean on its way for the girl, and it might clear out the bacteria, but would that take care of the real problem that was making her sick in the first place? She didn't know just how far the powers of those beans went. They worked wonders on bruises, scraps and broken bones, but could they heal something so complex as a disease? Especially one she didn't even have the name for.

Bulma had wracked her brain, and her medical textbooks for the answer to Pan's mysterious disease for the two days prior to the operation as the girl was unconscious. However, there was nothing that fit. The onset was too sudden and none of the symptoms seemed to match any known diagnoses Bulma had seen in medical school. Bulma shook her head, feeling another headache coming on. They weren't going to be much help. She couldn't use time-lines or human symptoms on a non-human girl. The Saiyjin blood in her most likely discounted all the facts.

Bulma felt entirely helpless, watching Pan waste away under something that she couldn't fix, or even identify.

Two days passed and Bulma was able to remove the breathing tube from Pan without a problem. Her stomach seemed to have healed itself somewhat, thanks to the senzu bean that Korin had sent, but the underlying cause of Pan's illness was still very much present. It was another four hours before Pan opened her eyes. When she did, she was surrounded by her family and friends. With the support of her father, who smiled wanly at her, she was able to sit up, with a small cough that had Bulma tensing.

Pan was relieved to be awake, her mind slightly muddled as once again her recollection of the events that led her there were returning. Images of red fountains gushing from her mouth crashed in on her, turning her healed stomach.

She looked up, her eyes tearing, as she looked at her parents and grandparents. "Mom, Dad, what the hell is going on?" she asked.

Videl came forward and embraced her daughter. "My baby, how are you feeling? You scared the wits of us." she said into her hair. Gohan followed suit and hugged his child, squeezing her carefully.

As they pulled away, Pan looked around the room, seeking answers from one closed off face to another, until her eyes went to her sensei. "Sensei? Did Bulma tell you what’s wrong with me?" she asked. He couldn't look her in the eyes. "Vegeta?" she asked. That should have gotten his attention. She never used his first name. But he just looked down. The looks on her family's faces were grim as they grouped around her. Even Goku, ever the optimist, looked lost behind her grandmother.

"What's going on? What's wrong with me?" she asked, desperate. She rose from the bed and stumbled. Gohan steadied her with ease and his eyes were shadowed as he looked at her. Bewilderment shot through her. "What is it?"

Silence.

"Someone better tell me what the fuck is going on, or so help me..." She left the threat open, raising her fist. But as she did so, her mouth fell open in shock. Her fist...it was a sickening grayish color.

She looked down at her body. She was so skinny, skeletal looking and over the bones, her skin looked a sickly gray shade. Pan lifted her hands to her face and felt the indentions of her cheekbones that were clearly visible in her drawn face. "What?" she asked, shock written over her face.

Videl stepped forward. "Baby, it's just the steroid. It's just temporary. If it gets out of your system, then you'll be back to normal in no time," she said soothingly as she embraced her again.

Pan pulled away. "IF?" She exclaimed, hysteria setting in.

Bulma came forward now, her voice of reason a welcome distraction. "Pan, I'll fix this. You'll be back to normal." Bulma’s eyes were red-rimmed, her shoulders weighed down with sadness.

Pan raised her hands. "Ok, someone just tell me straight forward what the hell is going on with me? Why do I look like a skeleton?" she asked, her voice shaking. No one gave an utterance. Vegeta chose this time to speak.

"It's the steroid. It's designed for a human. You're only part human. It worked, but only on your human side. It strengthened your human cells to a degree that your human immune system is recognizing your Saiyjin blood as foreign and is rejecting it." Bulma nodded in confirmation of her mate.

Pan's eyes turned to the size of dinner plates. "So, my body is killing itself?" she asked, her voice panic filled. "That's why I look so  _weak_?" she asked with hate in her voice. Her hands shook as reality set in.

Goku moved forward, always trying to protect. “Pan, it’ll be alright. It was a little mistake and you’re way stronger than some stupid steroid.” He smiled, giving a thumbs up to her. Pan wanted to believe him—he would never lie to her—but she could see the truth on all their faces. None of them were expecting her to survive.

As the shock and fear hit Pan, her head swam with dizziness and she was forced to sit. Her head hung in her hands. Bulma went to her side. "Don't worry, Pan. I'll do everything in my power to fix this. You are not going to die."


	4. New Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the looming cloud of death hangs over Pan, Vegeta inadvertently provides answers to the problem of Pan's health. Can his out of the box approach save his pupil? Also, where is Trunks? He's been missing for five days with no contact to any of his friends or family.
> 
> Something is happening out in the wilderness, a new power growing at an abnormal rate. Who could it be? And what does this mystery figure intend for the Z Fighters?

The crackle of yellow lightning striking earth rattled the calm serenity of the forest as it drove its might into the planet. In the center of clearing, ringed by tall mountains, a single figure stood as lightning struck behind him. Plants and animal withered as the unnatural storm brewed. A fire sprang out as a particularly violent strike wracked the crumbling earth. Trees lit and smoldered, spreading the blaze like dry tinder. The clouds roiled dangerously, circling like the start of a tornado around the epicenter of the storm.

In the midst of all the chaos that tore around the scene, one lone figure stood in the middle, the figure bent and shaking. His fists were clenched tightly, eyes a deep, fathomless black, hard and fiery, full of rage and heartbreak. His face was contorted with agonizing pain, eyes clenched into slits against the power surging through him. Blood poured from his clenched hands, spilling onto the ground and sizzling, burning the scorched soil. The wind was picking up dramatically, swirling around the bent figure, pulling the silver strands up and whipping it around his taut face. Yellow sparkled in the tips, fighting for supremacy.

He tried to fight it back, pulling his power back to himself like cloak, to bur it down deep inside were it had roiled and thrashed for four long, grueling years. It crackled, angry and vengeful, against all his attempts to bring it back down. The man cursed himself, trying to regain control. The power hadn’t taken well to being pushed down.

Blood rushed through his ears, reminding him of the price of denying himself. His head was on fire, inundated with power and the insanity of instinct. His heart mirrored the chaos of the world around him, the pain and regret giving a window to the instinct he’d tried to tamp down.

A guttural scream tore through the night, the remaining animals scurrying toward safety as yellow light streaked across the sky. Gold light sprang from the man, scorching the earth and crumbling the mountains around him. His scream rocketed through the sky, the release of such energy warning animals miles and miles away to run for their lives.

Blood surged through the man in an all-consuming dance, reclaiming and conquering each corner of the man’s body and mind.

Moments of silence passed as the man stilled, his breathing surprisingly even after such an intense ordeal. His eyes snapped open, aqua pools filled with primal desire. His blood pulled him, pushing him toward a point in the distance, one he needed, craved. Need draped itself over him like a second skin, calling him to her.

Bulma shut the door on the now sleeping girl, her eyes filled with tears as she got her last look at her second daughter. Pan had cried herself to sleep, but only after everyone save her mother had left. Pan hated to cry, more than losing or even death. It was a sign of weakness to her, as if admitting her feelings made her weaker. It pained Bulma to see her adoptive daughter in such a state. A wave of guilt washed over her as she leaned against the wall. How could she have been so blind? She should have anticipated the effect of a human steroid on her partial human blood and the repercussions. She was a scientist, after all. These things were her bread and butter. Why didn't she see it coming? She sighed and rested her hand on her stomach.

Her feet were swelling and her back hurt. She was tired and weary, but still frantic with need to heal. She'd had to push Vegeta out of her lab three times because he was interfering in her research, telling her to rest. But Bulma couldn't stop. One more minute could be the difference between life and death for Pan. She had to keep working on the solution, keep searching, no matter what. But the figures didn't add up at all. There was no scientific indication of how the steroid would work or how long it would take the work its way out of her system. And that meant another sleepless night in the lab trying to think on caffeine and tofu, her current craving.

Another sigh escaped Bulma. She wondered if they had any hot sauce. Hot sauce sounded good.

With that thought, she ventured to the fridge, propping it open as Veggie Jr. gave a hard kick. She lurched and bile rising in her throat. This kid wanted out. And if he didn't get out soon, he was going to claw his way out. She shuddered at the thought, hoping that wasn’t literal. She looked in the fridge and frowned at the lack of hot sauce but opted for the egg salad. Something was missing...But what? She took the chocolate syrup and drizzled it over her snack.

She almost screamed when an arm snaked out and grabbed her. A deep chuckle at her start reassured her that it was just her husband. She turned and met the dark eyes of her mate. She released the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Vegeta, you scared the crap outta me," she said sticking a spoonful of the disgusting concoction into her mouth.

He made a face. "What are you doing?" he asked, almost scared of the answer.

She swallowed. "Just getting a little snack," she said before shoveling, literally, another glob into her open mouth.

"If you think you're getting kissed anytime soon, you're wrong." Vegeta uttered, disgusted.

Bulma laughed softly as she headed back down to the lab, intent of starting again with her snack in tow. "Oh, no you don't. You're going to rest," Vegeta insisted, grasping her arms gently and leading her in the direction of their room. "You've been working too hard. The baby is due any day now, and I'm not about to have another one of my onnas-" He cut himself off as he realized what he said. A light blush stained his cheeks.

Before Bulma could say anything, he hauled her up bridal style. "No complaints, onna. It'll all work itself out. You can't change blood overnight," he said as she struggled. But as the words sunk in, she stilled. Vegeta did too, wondering what she was up to. Clever woman, his wife.

She looked up at him and smiled, the big smile that was usually followed by—

"EUREKA!" she screamed. She jumped out of his arms as well as full term woman could, leaned up and planted a very eggy chocolate kiss on his lips. "You're a genius, Vegie-chan!"

Vegeta's look of utter disgust was priceless. "Ugh, Onna, you taste horrible! How can you eat that stuff?" he asked, aghast. "And don't call me that!" he added as she giggled girlishly. He felt her hand slip into his and allowed himself to be dragged down to the lab.

"Why am I a genius?" he asked unamused.

She literally wobble-skipped to the med-lab and turned to him. "I can stabilize her condition by transfusing your blood into her. Your full Saiyjin blood should be able to combat the human cells till the steroid loses effect," she said excitedly, before running into the examination room, to wheel Pan in, who was drowsily waking.

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice full of tears and sadness. She sat up weakly and rubbed her bony face.

Pan's eyes were large in comparison to her face, her chin and cheekbones sharp and visible. She lifted a hand to her head to scratch her scalp and dread filled her as she brought her hand to her eyes as strands fell to her lap. "Oh, no. Not my hair." Bulma shushed her, directing her attention back to their reason for being in the lab. In a hurried voice, Bulma began explaining her stroke of genius. Or, rather, Vegeta's genius.

Pan smiled for the first time in almost three days. “Are you sure this will work? Are we even combatible blood types?” she asked dubiously. Vegeta scoffed as he sat in a chair provided near her bed.

“Saiyjins do no possess blood groups, which means that we are compatible with any member of our races,” he replied. “We had many times when blood transfusions were needed during Saiyjin pregnancies or after battles.” Bulma looked surprised at this information, but continued her work without comment.

The machine was hooked up and Pan's blood began to be pumped out to make room for Vegeta's. Minutes ticked by as Pan’s blood was drained, her gaunt body growing weaker, before Bulma declared that phase to be complete.

Next, Vegeta was hooked up. Soon, blood was coursing from Master to Pupil. As the blood filled her, Pan’s color began to return, her cheeks beginning to glow with health and her skin turning a healthy shade of pink again. Bulma watch with huge smile, relief like a physical feeling inside her.

Two days had passed since the transfusion, Pan had made a complete recovery from her near-death experience. No more bones could be seen through skin and her hair had returned with vigor. Her appetite had soared almost immediately after the transfusion and her _ki_ had risen rapidly. In fact, Vegeta remarked, they probably should have given her Bra or Trunks' blood instead. After a day, she’d gotten out of bed, as good as new and eager to train.

Her powers had increased drastically in those two days, to where her power level was closer to Goku’s than her usual level. "Sensei, why didn't you tell me it was a power rush?" she asked. Vegeta just shook his head from GR floor, staring at her pulsing aura. Training wasn't even necessary now. But when his blood wore off and she returned to normal, they would resume. So, he ordered her out of his GR, which she did happily, as she was starving again with new-found appetite.

But now, Vegeta found himself without anything to do. Bra was out with Goten, he cringed, the Onna was resting her swollen ankles, Baka-Deshi (Pan) wasn't allowed training at the moment, and Trunks...where was he? He hadn't seen him since they had discovered Pan's condition and supposed death sentence. Worry began to rise inside him as he paced into the living room, his senses casting out futilely for his son’s energy signature.

"BRAT!" he yelled loudly, making the walls shudder.

Pan's voice replied, "WHICH ONE?!" she asked in returned. "NUMBER ONE!" he replied. Pan's head poked from the living room. "I haven't seen Trunks. I figured he was with the slut." She said non-nonchalantly. He scowled, his fears coming to the surface in anger.

"You will show proper respect for the Saiyjin no Ouji!" Pan's face turned white and she walked into the hallway, as she realized her mistake.

"Forgive me, Sensei." She said, head bowed, remembering her place. Trunks was still her prince and her sensei’s son. She shouldn't have forgotten her station so easily. She was still a third level warrior.

"Shall I ask Bulma-sama?" She asked, her head bowed as she recognized the feral possessive streak in her sensei. He was worried. It was serious. He growled and stalked passed her, before Pan let out her breath.

His boots thudded as he took the stairs three at a time. Vegeta nearly kicked the door in and Bulma sat straight up in bed. "Vegeta, you really need to stop scaring-"

"Where is Trunks?" he said, his tone serious, laced with fatherly concern.

Bulma shook her head. "I haven't seen him since he brought in Pan. That was five days ago." Her guilt was visible on her face. "Oh, Kami! What if something happened to him? How could I have forgotten my boy? My baby boy?" Tears welled in her eyes and Vegeta knew something was terribly wrong.

Vegeta sat on the bed beside her. "He's probably over at Marron's." he said with all seriousness. "We just forgot to call him and tell him about Pan. That's all." He assured his mate. He was an idiot. Worrying her over something he should have taken care of himself, especially considering her state. It was a testament to how his instincts were screaming at him that he’d worried his mate.

"I'll call Marron's house and see if she's seen him. She'll know where he is. He's probably wringing his hands by the phone." Bulma said, trying to comfort herself. If anything happened to her baby...she'd die.

Her distress was visible in her shaking hands. She punched the numbers slowly and waited as it rang. "Moshi, moshi, Krillin residence, 18 speaking." Bulma let out a shaky breath.

"Hey, 18-chan, how are you?"

"Hey, Bulma-chan, I'm fine. How are you, Miss Expecting?" she teased.

Bulma swallowed, relaxing slightly. "Oh, my feet and back hurt. Normal stuff. Listen, I was just wondering if you or Marron had seen Trunks around. We wanted to let him know that Pan was okay."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that. I’m glad she's ok." 18 paused. "No, I haven't seen him since Marron and him got engaged."

"Congrats, by the way," Bulma said politely.

"Thanks, I'll go get Marron." The next few minutes seemed like an eternity to Bulma, but soon Marron's chipper voice replaced silence. "Hi, Oka-san." Bulma cringed.

"Hi, Marron. Have you seen Trunks around? We were kinda getting worried. You know parents and all," she said with a hollow laugh. Marron laughed too, a little too long. She sobered quickly. "No, he said that he was going to hang around your house for a while till things settled down. Is he missing or something?" she asked, concerned.

Bulma replied, "Oh, no. He just hasn't come back from Goku's yet. He probably wanted to get some air, what with Pan and all," she said, just to appease the girl.

Marron scoffed. "Oh, yeah. I heard about that. And she calls me weak, the little-" The rest was lost as Bulma slammed the phone into the receiver.

"Little bitch, I'll kill her!" Bulma declared loudly.

The floorboards creaked as Pan entered. "Any luck, Bulma?" She asked. Bulma shook her head.

"He could be at Goku's," she said, dialing the number quickly. But after confirming that he wasn't there, Vegeta stood. "My turn," he said in a clipped tone.

Vegeta went to the window and let loose his senses, searching for his son's familiar ki across the planet.

After several tense moments, in which Pan grasped Bulma's hand to keep her upright, Vegeta turned and declared, "He's not on Earth. I don't feel his power signature. But I do sense a great power, stronger than the Onna or Kakarott's Brat." He said, indicating Pan as the onna in question. Pan blinked in surprise.

"Is it evil?" She asked, ready to call for her family and friends. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "I don't know."

 


	5. Primal Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The powerful newcomer has come on the scene, causing havoc wherever he goes. Vegeta's plan succeeds in saving Pan's life and restoring her power, but now they must deal with this mystery man who seems to call to Pan. Who is he? Why does Pan seem to recognize him even as her family doesn't?

The ground prickled and burned under his confident footsteps. The air sizzled with energy and his heart pounded with the rush of blood like lava pulsing through him. He felt alive for the first time in years. There was no denying who he was. His birthright. He could no longer try to hide his nature. What he was.

The trees shuddered as he came closer, the earth rattled with each step he took. His strength sent shockwaves through the ground, creating fissures and cracks as his power touched it. Eyes of pure darkness stared intently at the stately house in the midst of the city. He was meant to be here. He knew he had to set things right. His blood pulsed through his veins in an ancient song, demanding to be heard. Finally, finally, he would take what was his, the knowledge of the rightness of it barreled through his body. Instincts, drilled into centuries of generations, sang for the one it had chosen. But in light of the recent change, his other blood bellowed for appeasement. His human heart pinged weakly, begging for closure.

The door opened under the weight of his _ki_ , flying from the hinges. As the doors turned to splinters, three cries chorused through the home. Two feminine and one masculine. Two females and a male raced from the stairs to the front entryway. "Kami!" the male said. One of the two women stepped forward. "What's going on?" she asked in bewilderment.

He forced the words past the power clogging his throat, the words barely recognizable. "Tonight...I take what's mine." The growl was feral and guttural. An animalistic growl. Waves of power poured off him, shattering the lights in the home.

The female smiled at him. "I'm yours," she said welcomingly, arms opening wide. He growled at her, startling her. A ripple of power pushed her back into the male.

"No. You are not my onna," he snapped viscously. "This is your only warning, wench. Leave me be. Or I will make you pay." With that, he disappeared with a flash of _ki_ and swirling aura.

***

Pan looked out into the night air, her heart in her throat. There was something out there. Should could feel the pulse of it resonating inside her. What was that force that drew her? Her skin tingled with awareness. Heat pulsed through her. Someone called to her, the waves of sound speared her straight to her core, her insides turning molten and her mind hazy. Why was she feeling this? Who caused it?

She felt the _ki_ moving closer to them and felt her blood rise with it. She sizzled with anticipation unlike anything she’d ever felt. She was...longing. But for what? What was it that called her?

She stepped to the bay windows of the kitchen and shuddered. A fever seemed to move through her, her nose picking up the scent of musk and sandalwood, earthy scents of heat and maleness. Since Vegeta had discovered the mysterious _ki_ signature, she had been on edge. She felt poised for a fight, and her body ached to her very bones.

Inside, Bulma sat at the kitchen table, a mug of tea in her grip. "Are you sure we should wait till Krillin calls us? This seems like a bad idea. We don't even know what it is!" she exclaimed in exasperation. Vegeta scowled and almost said something, till Pan interjected.

"It's a man."

Bulma faltered. "How do you know it's a man?" she asked, rubbing the mug in anxiety.

Pan shook her head, gaze fixed on the window. "I don't know how I know...I just know," she whispered, lost in her own world. Her eyes scanned the skyline, knowing it was coming closer and her breath shallow in anticipation. He had to come to her. She couldn’t go looking for him. She knew it in her gut that he would be there soon, but the waiting was agonizing.

Vegeta exchanged glances with his mate but remained silent. They waited, not knowing what would happen, reluctant to jump to conclusions. All was silent till Pan tensed and turned to face them. "He's coming," she said breathlessly, her eyes flashing with _ki_.

Vegeta turned to his wife and lifted her to her feet. "I want you to go to the lab and wait there till I call you," he said, his tone serious. He added silently, _for our child._

Bulma looked back worriedly as she waddled to the underground lab. The sound of the bolts locking ringing through the house echoed ominously. Vegeta went to his deshi's side and touched her shoulder. "What do you sense, onna?" he asked in a cold tone, his face blank. He started as Pan knocked off his hand with growl.

Pan inhaled and let it out in a whoosh. "I feel..." She trailed off as a loud thunderous noise rang through the house from the front lawn. Both Saiyjins tensed and set out to face the intruder.

***

Bulma sat at her desk, her hands shaking from worry. Vegeta had blocked her out, so she wouldn't have to worry about him or risk saying something distracting if a battle ensued. But he just didn't understand. She would worry either way. She tried to calm herself, but failed miserably. She waited tensely for Vegeta to give the all-clear.

After five agonizing moments, a loud bang rang through the house. Bulma had to stop herself from going to him. The man she loved was upstairs fighting...again. She couldn't help thinking this was getting old.

But a moment after the explosion, she heard the link between them open. _It's ok, come out._ She got up as fast as her body would allow and made for the door.

***

Aqua met black in a heated gaze. She couldn't move under that titillating stare, one she had seen before. Lust mixed with something much more primal stared back at her. It captured her in its hold and sent her senses reeling with energy. As she stared at him, she felt a pulse of heat move through her, ping-ponging through her body to settle in her core, arousal and lust fighting to take over her as she looked at him.

The man came forward. His stride was long and arrogant, accentuating his long powerful legs and slim hips, tight under the form fitting clothing. Her breath caught as his eyes pulsed with energy. He called her. He wanted her. Drawn by something not of this world, she resisted, trying to call her wayward body into order.

He closed the distance between them. She felt his presence like a force of nature. His scent engulfed her and his eyes...

He grinned devilishly and allowed one muscled hand to caress the tender flesh at the base of her neck. "Mine," he growled. She couldn't stop the purr of agreement that escaped her.

Her eyes drifted closed as touched her, even as she tried to fight him. But her blood seemed to hum in her veins, begging for more. She felt herself fall into him, his eyes and his body. Drowning in his being. But even in this state, something rebelled inside her

Make him fight for it! it screamed at her. And suddenly she was full of life and out of the dangerous spell he cast on her. Pan gave an equally dangerous smile and shoved him away. He smirked in return. And it became a game of predator and prey. Oh, how she loved being his prey.

Pan darted off, her aura pulsing behind her and she looked back with a mischievous smile, as if to say “Come and get me.”

The man smirked at the challenge and darted after her, his superior speed closing the distance between them easily.

Pan felt possessed by something foreign. She would never normally behave this way. But it felt so right. Even as he pulled her to him with speed that baffled her, she felt the call. This was what she wanted. And she didn't care that her sensei was watching the whole thing. She craved this with every atom of her body. Part of her mind still protested to the union, but she silenced it quickly as she once more pushed him away.

“You’ll have to do better than that, monkey-boy.”

The possessive growl from him made her shiver as she turned a blasted into the distance and away from Capsule Corp. The man followed easily, happy to play with his woman before he claimed her. There was plenty of time until the need rose again.

Pan landed on the outskirts of town, her feet barely meeting the ground before something slammed into her, knocking her to the ground and underneath the weight of her attacker. Before she’d even landed, she knew who it was. Without a thought, she punched him in the face, smirking as he growled menacingly, unfazed by the blow.

The man above her saw the protest in her eyes and snarled, which she returned with equal vigor. He pulled her harder into him, letting her feel the raw and unbridled strength of him. A lustful purr broke from his throat. His eyes were deep and fathomless wells of need, his possessive grip on her bruising and territorial in the best way possible. “ _Submit_ ,” he growled.

She smiled back, not missing a beat. “Make me.”

***

Bulma made it outside just as the two flew away and let out a cry of disbelief. "Was that him?" Vegeta nodded, a wide smirk on his face. "Was that Pan with him?" He nodded once more. Bulma let out an aggravated sigh. "And you let him take her?" He nodded. She waited for him to elaborate, but when he failed to, she stated, "And who was he?" Vegeta's smile widened considerably and he said softly into his wife's ear. "Our son."

 


	6. Vengeful Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan makes a decision that will change her life forever. The aftermath of this decision looms over her as she wakes up in an odd place, with an even odder person. But as she attempts to cope with the changes happening in her life, another sinister force is on the warpath to threaten Pan and Trunks. How can the Z Fighters cope with a once in a lifetime enemy?

The morning sun shone brightly over the green mountain side. Normally, it was a beautiful scene with flowers of every kind and small creatures that pranced about in their own harmony. But now, it was a scarred with remnants of a battle. Scarred earth and still smoking brush littered the clearing they’d landed in. The flowers were burnt by surges of indomitable energy, the creatures frightened away by the animalistic screams of battling mates and ecstasy. A soft wind blew over the ground, toward the sleeping couple that lay nestled in only their skin.

The woman was laying contently on her back with one leg sprawled over the thigh of her new mate. Her arms were stretched over her head, lying on a muscular arm. The man was happy to have her leg trapped between his own and his other arm thrown over her stomach. Each was lost in a deep sleep, happy to leave the world behind as they basked in the afterglow of an intense and passionate mating.

Pan was the first to wake. She smiled and stretched her body out further, murmuring to herself about the best sleep of her life. But as she stretched, her body protested. Her ribs and hips ached fiercely, her bottom felt like she’d polished it with sandpaper, and her inner thighs were littered with teeth marks. As she took inventory of her body, she began to remember, forcibly by the arm thrown over her and the legs trapping hers. She glanced over at the man beside her and, despite her conviction the night before, stifled a scream. Somehow, she had prayed that was just a dream. A wonderful, erotic, and steamy dream. She took a deep breath, trying to think.

Her eyes trailed over the man laying next to her. All that tan, scarred skin on view, she had to stop herself from running her hands over him. His broad shoulders pinned her down. Those washboard abs pressed into her hips. From her vantage point, she could see the perfectly sculpted lines of his back and butt. But most distracting of it all was the hard flesh pressing into her hip, letting her know exactly what the man would have on his mind when he woke up. And, dear Kami, she wanted it too. A thrill of desire wrapped around her and she shuddered as he unconsciously rocked his hips into hers.

Part of her didn't want to think about the consequences and return the subtle movements, pressing her body into that enticing hardness.

But Pan knew she would have to think about it. While last night had been an incredible storm of instinct and pleasure, she knew that reality was waiting for them the minute they left the clearing.

So, she evaluated. Like any warrior, she knew it was time to retreat or risk injury to her emotional self when her bed-mate woke up. But...it was also impossible to get up without waking him up. She couldn't use instant transmission, he would go with her and then she wouldn't be any better off. She sighed. The only other alternative was to just get up and risk him waking. If her memory served, he should be dead tired. Even a Saiyjin would be out cold after the visceral fight the night before.

So, she steeled herself to sit up and take the chance. He'll be so tired from last night, he won't wake up, she prayed. She was about to execute this move, when she heard a sigh. She looked over and saw the arrogant, annoying and utterly delicious self-satisfied grin of one Trunks Brief.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said in that annoyingly confident way. What was more annoying was that she could already feel her body reacting, growing tight and wet and ready for him again.

Shit.

Now Pan felt her worst attributes come to the surface, at least in this situation. Uncertainty and modesty. She blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Uh, hi." He just smiled and sat up, completely at ease with himself. Pan watched him dubiously.

He was acting weird. At least for how he was since he became Marron's lap-dog. But, then again, he had also stopped accepting his Saiyjin blood. What had changed? She wondered as she watched him, unabashedly.

He stretched languidly and turned to smirk at her. "You hungry? After last night, I know we both could eat Capsule Corp into bankruptcy. Personally, I'd prefer breakfast now," he teased sensually, scanning her over. His eyes heated and Pan realized belated that he wasn't talking about food. This was so unlike him. She resisted the urge to scream. She was confused, upset, and hurting all over. She didn't need his mind games on top of it.

She tried to stand, but he grabbed her hand and tugged her to him. His lips met hers and she immediately pushed him away. "Where are my clothes?" she asked, replacing awkwardness with anger. She didn't know what happened last night—well, more the why than the what—but she didn't want a repeat.

Maybe if she kept telling herself that, it would come true.

"Shredded," he said seriously, thinking on how they would get home distantly. He was so relaxed and happy he didn’t really care all that much for details. Pan rolled her eyes.

"Great," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked, concerned. If his mate was upset, he would fix it. Then he would feed her, take her home, and keep her in bed for the next week. His instinct sang happily at the thought. Pan scoffed and scooted away.

"Why am I mad at you?" she asked, baffled. "What is wrong with you? You're acting weird! First you disappear for five days, show up like a twister, use a mating call on me, a warrior of inferior blood, and then you ask me why am I mad at you?" she asked.

Trunks rolled his eyes in turn. "You didn't seem to mind last night," he whispered.

Pan's eyes flashed with anger. "Typical male. And did you forget that one of inferior blood can't resist the call of a royal born? What about Marron and your engagment?" She asked pointing an accusing finger in his face. Trunks growled and grabbed her hands.

"First of all, I didn't have a say in who my blood chose, you know that so don't play coy with me, Pan Son. And second of all, I broke it off with Marron last night before I came for you. And third, your blood chose mine long before I called you. You knew I was coming; your blood was calling me. I felt it," he said, narrowing his eyes dangerously. She stopped and just looked at him, her arguments temporarily stopped.

He relaxed his grip on her hands and his eyes softened. "Why don't we start with breakfast? I'm starving and I know for a fact that you're about to eat the bark off a tree." She gave him a quizzical look at his accuracy. Trunks smirked and ran a finger over her neck, his arrogant smirk back with full force.

Pan gasped and brought a hand the spot. She felt the indentions and realized...they were mates. Unless...

As if reading her thoughts, he lifted his long silver hair and showed her his twin mark. She scowled at him. "Stop doing that." He grinned at her.

***

Trunks was completely happy to lay back and enjoy the sunshine in the little corner of heaven they'd found together. Pan, however, wasn't happy in the least. True, she felt rested and her body relaxed and lucid despite the soreness and various sex related marks, but her emotions were in an upheaval. Millions of questions tormented her and Pan didn't like them at all. She wasn't good under stress without something to do, so she began fidgeting.

At first, she'd canvased the area, trying desperately to find any shreds of their clothes. She was very happy to find her sports bra and shorts intact, so she'd donned them and began the ageless stress reliever of pacing, but not before hounding Trunks to put on his tattered boxers for modesty's sake. Trunks watched her with lazy eyes, partly wondering why she was stressing and partly admiring the way she looked.

After several minutes, he sighed and scratched his head in annoyance. Pan had a knack for ruining a perfectly good mood with her anxiety. With an uttered oath, he stood and stopped her trek with an arm to her shoulder. "What is wrong?" he asked.

She stopped her pacing, almost not seeing him. "How can you ask that?"

He was so clueless. He didn't realize that this one night of passion undermined their entire relationship, one she'd grown accustomed to, depended on, over the past five years. And even more bothering was his sudden change in personality. While she was delighted that he'd come back into his Saiyjin heritage, his usual personality flourishing again, she was apprehensive about what had brought on this abrupt change. She was also confused about what this new change meant for things back at Capsule Corp...and her feelings for him.

They'd always been very platonic, deliberately on her part, as he was her prince and harboring any sort of romantic feelings for a superior was—you guessed it!—wrong. But now...being mated to him changed her position as a warrior. She was out of sorts now. Pan was used to knowing her place and staying there. But now...nothing was certain. Talking would help, but she didn't know how to broach the subject. She sighed and looked into his eyes.

Pan was an independent person. She didn't need anyone to complete her. Having a mate would definitely impose on her freedom. If he behaved anything like his father, he'd want her around constantly and Pan didn't know if she was ready for that commitment. She was just confused. Her eyes trailed absently over him, her mind racing without pause. Anxiety clawed at her and she tried to find that deep place inside her, the one of peace. Relaxing seemed like a tall order.

Sensing her unrest, and ever the empathetic man, Trunks took her into his arms and stroked her hair. After several moments, he spoke, "Pan, we'll take this one step at a time. Neither of us were expecting it, and neither of us are in a position to accept a mate into our lives. Honestly, the timing couldn't be worse. I don't know about you, but," he pulled away to look into her eyes. "I want this. It feels right to hold you, to be with you. It hasn't ever felt that way with anyone else. So, first, we're going to start with talking about what happened last night." Pan turned a very bright shade of red and Trunks cleared his throat. "Before that." She smiled at their mutual modesty and he returned it. This Trunks, kind, sweet, and rational, she could deal with. He was safe.

The prince pulled her to him again and sat down with her in his lap. Pan, out of instinct, pulled away and sat next to him. He looked at her for a moment, but said nothing on it. Instead, he began where she'd last seen him, his tone serious.

“Ok,” he said decisively. “What do you want to start with?” He reached for her hand and grasped it between his own, needing the contact despite Pan’s discomfort with it.

She sighed heavily. “The beginning?”

Trunks nodded. "As you know, I took you to the Med-Wing at CC after you collapsed in my car. Mom and Dad took you and told me to wait." He paused, a knot in his throat as he recalled how pale and helpless she'd looked. He stared at the sky for a long moment. In a lighter voice he began again. "You remember when Dad told you about the emotional patterns of Saiyjins, how our powers and blood are connected with our feelings?" She nodded, not really understanding where he was going.

"Well, when a Saiyjin with strong blood, like mine, tries to deny it—he's put into a state of unrest. My physical and mental health were deteriorating quickly. I wasn't eating, barely sleeping as it was." Pan gasped. Trunks smiled at her, trying to reassure her. "It is in the nature of a Saiyjin to survive. By whatever means necessary. The Saiyjin blood, especially the royal line, is a warrior blood. In order to restore the balance inside me, it needed to find a moment of weakness in order to take over and restore harmony between my human and Saiyjin sides. My dad has told me several times that a Saiyjin in distress is a dangerous thing, but I didn’t want to listen." He sighed heavily and turned to look in her eyes.

"After Mom and Dad took you, I was a wreck. I was worried and angry at myself for not looking after you. And my control over my Saiyjin blood slipped, I felt everything as I lost myself to it. So, I went as far away from everyone as possible, to try and stop myself from hurting anyone. I didn't know what I'd do. Father told me about Saiyjins who become unbalanced taking out entire planets." He said, glancing at his hands, which were in fists.

"For four days, I fought, trying to regain control over myself.” He broke off, eyes searching hers as he remember those grueling days spent in the wilderness. Pan’s heart ached seeing him in so much pain. She could feel it radiating over to her from their connection and everything in her screamed to fix it. “I failed and it took over. I don't remember much after that, except I wanted to see you and make sure you were ok. I guess I wanted to go conscience free, because I went to Marron's house first and scared her and her parents half to death." Pan chuckled at the mental image that brought. He returned the smile.

"And that's what happened. I went after you and the blood took over again. And here we are," he said with a wave of his hand. Pan was silent for a moment and then looked at him.

"So, you're back to your old self?" she asked softly. He nodded.

"Appetite and all. Which brings me to another thing," he said pointedly, causing her to laugh. "Are we going to get something to eat soon? 'Cause I'm starving and I really need to feed you. Like, need to see you eat something I gave you," he pleaded. Pan scowled.

“You need to feed me? Why?”

Trunks shrugged, completely at ease with that fact. “I think it’s my instincts,” he explained. “Since we woke up, all I’ve wanted to do is look after you and take care of you.” Pan blushed, pleasure warming her form inside out. It made sense. Having released his Saiyjin instincts and mated the night before, all those protective urges were probably driving him nuts.

With a playful smirk, she said, “So does that mean I get a stag?” She couldn’t help but tease him.

Trunks’ smile split his face as he laughed loudly. “Oh, you’re going to get an entire herd of deer,” his eyes danced as he lurched forward, pushing Pan to the ground. His strong body pressed into hers, her curves welcoming him, cradling him as he nosed her neck, inhaling deeply. “And a pack of black bears. A pride of lions.” Pan laughed as his breath tickled her ear. “Enough cattle to decorate a dozen hunting lodges.” Pan giggled, pushing him back to look at his happy face.

“You’re insane!” Trunks smiled widely at her, but his instincts were still screaming at him, so he reluctantly pulled them both back to sitting up. Despite all the wonderfully depraved things he wanted to do with her, she needed energy and rest and that was more important at the moment.

Pan couldn’t have been happier. Trunks was back. Her Trunks, the prince she'd pledged her loyalty to. In the end, she did save him, somewhat. And that was enough to satiate her warrior's ego. She kept smiling back at him, the first real smile in a long time and punched him hard on the arm. She could have jumped for joy when he didn't move an inch. He was back!

"Well, monkey-boy, you can go eat. I want a shower and a change of clothes," she said, indicating her tattered bra.

Trunks shook his head. "No shower. I think you smell good."

Pan wrinkled her nose. "I smell like you! Among other things!" She countered. Trunks smiled and grabbed her, wrapping her around him. "I know. And I love it. If you want a shower, then you'll have to wait till I can join you," he whispered in her ear, nibbling on the lobe. “I want my scent on every inch of your body.”

Pan shuddered and choked out, "If you ever want your breakfast, you'd better stop." She felt him smile against her neck.

"I'm already having it." He nipped her neck. Maybe food could wait.

***

A few hours later, two very bemused and disheveled looking Saiyjins arrived at the front of Capsule Corp, hand in hand, one grinning widely, the other adjusting clothing looking nervous. As they walked in the sounds of breakfast being cooked filled the air along with the smell of bacon, eggs, sausage and a dozen other things.

The kitchen was alive with people running about, grabbing breakfast and running to the table and one very pregnant Bulma skillfully keeping up. Trunks and Pan had managed to lift some suitable clothing at Goten's apartment he shared with Bra before making their way to CC.

As they walked in, the noise level in the house went from a crowded arena to dead silent in less than a moment. Every pair of eyes in the room, save one, turned to them. Apparently, the news of last night had gotten around very fast.

Pan tried to relinquish her hand, but failed as Trunks whispered into her mind. _They have to find out sooner or later._ She would have liked later, but it wasn't her choice anymore. They already knew.

Bulma was holding a pan of hash browns with a smile on her face, Bra and Goten were both wide eyed and grinning, while Vegeta had a look of intense fatherly pride. Happier and prouder than Pan had ever seen him.

Pan, always the one to say something in awkward moments, chose this moment to speak. "Good morning, everyone. Got room for two?" she asked, politely.

Bulma smiled. "I think we can squeeze you in." She said, indicating two vacate chairs.

The couple sat down and began to dig in as chatter resumed around the table. Trunks began filling Pan’s plate from the instant they sat down and then went to work on his own plate once he’d seen her begin eating. The din was a loud and happy sound that comforted them both. It was stability they both craved after the major change int their lives the night before. However, the noise quickly died down as everyone began to notice the changes in Trunks. He didn't seem to notice, but kept shoveling enough food in for thirty men, while simultaneously piling more food on Pan’s plate, despite her grumbling.

Pan heard the change, but didn’t give it any mind. She knew that Trunks’ Saiyjin appetite had returned. The rest of them would figure it out eventually. Bulma grinned like the minx she was and said loudly, "Damn, Pan, you must have worn him out!"

Her cutlery clattered to the table as Pan turned bright red.

"Oh, come on, Mom, that's my brother!" Bra exclaimed, covering her sensitive ears. Goten looked pale and ready to vomit. "Bulma! Ruin a man's appetite, will ya?" He said dramatically. Bulma huffed.

"Like you two were any better after you got together." The couple blushed and Vegeta stiffened at the reminder. It was common knowledge he didn't like Goten, but tolerated it merely because he was of Saiyjin blood.

Once breakfast was finished, Pan managed to pry herself away from Trunks long enough to go home to change and shower, after much protesting on the prince's part. No sooner had she left, Trunks found himself between a rock and proverbial hard place.

Bulma and Vegeta had gone to the doctor for their final checkup before they induced labor. They had chosen to induce merely because Bulma had said, quite forcefully, "If I don't get this baby out, it'll claw its way out." And, according to Vegeta, that wasn't unheard of, but he didn't tell Bulma that for fear of his wellbeing.

Bra and Goten had gone back to their apartment for the remainder of the afternoon. Thus, leaving Trunks alone in the huge house with nothing to do until Pan returned. His instincts still lingered close to the surface of his mind, but having tended to her every need, they were quieter for the time being. So, fully intent on relaxing, he plopped down on the couch in the entertainment room, turned on the projector television and started flipping.

He'd barely gotten from the science channel to the history network, when there was a mighty bang on the front door, sending it flying off its hinges to land with an audible thud on the carpet. Trunks sat up, wondering if Pan was back and if so, what was wrong with her, and immediately wished he hadn't.

A blond figure in heels stalked over the threshold and let loose a shrill, angry scream that pierced his sensitive hearing till he had to cover his ears. He made out what sounded like his name and immediately realized what was happening. Ears still ringing, he stood, straightening his clothes and walking to Marron, his gaze steady and confident.

"Good morning, Marron," he said evenly, trying to hide his apprehension. A pissed human wasn't much to reckoned with, but a pissed human spawned of two of the most powerful humans in the world was nothing to sneeze at. Especially a pissed woman that looked ready to kill.

She let out another scream, the nearby china exploding. "Don't you 'Good morning, Marron' me Trunks Brief. What the hell was that last night?" Her aura flared dangerously and her eyes flashed from blue to a dark green and back suddenly.

Trunks started at the sudden change. He'd heard stories about it but...no...it couldn't be. Not Marron. He was treading very dangerous water here and decided to deal with this upfront. "Marron, I just don't feel that we are compatible to be married. We're from two separate worlds and we just aren't the same people we thought we were," he explained calmly, raising his hands in a peaceful gesture.

She screamed again and the projector shattered. "You mean you don't want to be with me? Do you know who I am? I'm the most sought after woman on Earth!" she raged. Trunks tried to walk forward to console her, but she just shrieked and her aura pulsed dangerously.

"Marron, it's not you. I just don't have the feelings I once did. We can still be friends," he implored, and he immediately knew it was the wrong thing.

Marron let loose a horrid scream and the couch went flying through the wall. "YOU FOUND SOMEONE ELSE?!"

Trunks' eyes widened at the sheer force of her power. "Marron, please. Let's talk like civilized people—”

"You're not civilized! You're all apes! Monkeys! It was her, wasn't it? That bitch, PAN!" Without warning, she blasted Trunks in the stomach, which usually wouldn’t faze him, but seconds before this happened, he saw her hair turn a scary shade of red and her eyes turned green. Her aura had taken on a shade of pure violet and Trunks knew what happened a second before he was hit. He wasn't expecting it. Or the house when it came crumbling down on him.

He lost consciousness as the upper floor fell in. His last thought was fear for the next person on Marron’s list.

Pan.

 


	7. Ascended Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Marron continues on her warpath, Pan must summon all of her strength to fight against a being that can defeat even a Super Saiyjin 4. Pan can't even transform to a Sauper Saiyjin 1. Does she stand a chance?
> 
> Pan must rally all her will and power to defend her right as Trunks' mate and defeat the woman threatening to tear them apart.

Pan sighed as she stepped into the steamy spray of her shower head. Her muscles ached uproariously from the rough treatment of her new mate. She wasn't one to complain, she had loved every second of it, but it seemed her muscles had another story to tell afterwards. She stretched and let herself relax as the heat scalded her flesh and the bite mark on her next pulsed.

Memory of his touch sent shivers up her spine and she had to catch her breath as lust ravaged her. The waves had been happening periodically since they’d woken up that morning. It made sense, in a way. They were newly mated and their instincts were much closer to the surface. Coupled with the Vegeta’s blood still coursing through her, she was sure she’d be acting odd till their bodies acclimated.

Once her composure had returned, she reached for her shampoo and lathered it up, thinking on the new developments of late and how their families were reacting. Vegeta and Bulma seemed happy, as were Goten and Bra, but Pan had yet to tell her parents. Gohan would understand, he knew the complexities of a Saiyjin mating. Plus, Trunks could definitely win in a fight against her father. Pan wasn’t quite sure about her mother’s reaction. She didn’t understand as much about being Saiyjin despite being married to one.

Videl Son was a woman to be reckoned with when angry and Pan didn't want to risk it. She would tell them the moment she got out of her shower. Hopefully the adjustment would a quick one. Would anyone else be angry over their new relationship? she wondered.

That thought brought the picture of Marron to her as she rinsed her hair and applied conditioner to the ends. Marron would surely be pissed at Pan. They had never gotten along with each other to begin with. The engagement with Trunks had strained that forced acquaintance to the max...but this. It would tear the threadbare treaty apart.

Pan sighed. She would deal with her when she was ready. She was just a human. Marron couldn't hurt her. Pan was a Saiyjin warrior. And, to top it off, she was the mate of Saiyjin royalty. That made her even more powerful. Trunks and her had exchanged blood last night, and she could feel his blood inside her.

Trunks. He'd been nothing but sweet to her. Understanding and loving. The perfect mate. Pan smiled gleefully to herself as she remembered their morning. Kami, she had never believed it possible to be so consumed by another person. Just looking at him made something unwind in her, relaxed her like nothing else. Trunks’ presence was like sedative to her nerves. She giggled as she remembered his behavior at breakfast. It was adorable how he’d effortlessly kept tending to her. Piling food on her plate before she’d even realized it was gone. And when she’d left, he’d grabbed her, pulling her to his body, his mouth on her mating mark, as if reassuring himself it was still there.

From the corner of her eye, she’d noticed Vegeta leaving the room, a wide smirk on his face. It was obvious that Trunks was making his father proud with how he cared for his mate. Trunks really was turning out to be a perfect match for her. Guess blood really did out.

Something jerked Pan from her happy musings, nearly retching as a feeling of pure mortal danger suddenly laced through her. Her stomach knotted with the intensity of it and Pan knew intrinsically something was wrong with Trunks. She tried to think through the sudden pain in her chest. She could feel the blinding, searing pain he felt. Then crushing weight on her chest and body. Something was terribly wrong.

Someone had attacked him.

Pan didn't waste time, threw on her clothes quickly and was prepared to Instant Transmission herself to him when her room began to rattle and shack, like an earthquake happening directly below. But this was no natural earthquake. The air around her crackled with energy, angry pulsing energy that snapped and cracked against the drywall.

With a great crash, the wall to her room was ripped away, debris flying toward her. Pan dodged it easily and crouched, ready to fight whatever was going to come through that wall. She growled dangerously, her eyes flashing with anger. Whatever was there, it had hurt her mate. She didn't know where this knowledge came from, but trusted it. A wave of pure possessiveness washed over her in a tide of vengeful hatred.

Air snapped around her from the sheer magnitude of energy present. Pan raised her eyes and saw, as the dust cleared, the form of a woman, one unlike anything she'd ever seen.

Eyes of sickly green stared at her. Hair of deep scarlet lashed around the slim woman, her aura pulsing a deep lavender. Pan stared back uncomprehending for an instant before recognizing her. It was Marron.

Pan's breath caught in her throat as she realized what had happened. A memory tugged at her, of stories her Sensei had told her on calm nights after long days of training. In confidence, Vegeta had told about something few even in their close group of friends and family knew about. A year after Vegeta had staked his claim on Bulma and wedding announcements had been sent out, Yamcha had showed up at Capsule Corp, raging pouring off him and screaming for Vegeta to come out and face him. Initially, Vegeta had scoffed at the former bandit for even attempting to challenge him. However, within a few moments of arriving, Yamcha had proved the King of All Saiyjins wrong by spontaneously ascending to the level of Super Human. He'd challenged Vegeta for the right to Bulma on the grounds of their home and lost miserably. However, it was only because Vegeta was a Super Saiyjin 4. And even then, he'd barely won.

Super Humans were deadly creatures, ruled only by rage and betrayal. They weren't like Super Saiyjins. These warriors transformed only once, to carry out revenge and then never transformed again. The transformation was not ruled by strength, but emotions. It didn't matter what power level they had, so long as they had a strong fighting spirit. If you royally pissed off a human that carried enough strength, they had the rare ability to transform, and they were beyond deadly.

Pan had never dreamed she would see one...or that Marron would become one. But there she stood, her aura pulsing and her eyes set to kill. "Pan." The woman in question shivered, fear creeping through her at the inhuman voice coming from Marron.

The hair on Pan's neck stood stick straight. She couldn't defeat a Super Human. It was impossible. Pan couldn't even ascend, much less achieve a level four. Unless Vegeta or Goku got there, she was doomed,. Goku could handle her easily. But even with Vegeta’s blood still in her, she would never be able to channel the amount of power necessary to take down Marron as she was.

Marron was trying to take Trunks. The thought struck her and her instincts screamed in protest, rampaging through her like a tsunami. Pure Saiyjin pride suffused her veins, conjuring the power she’d cultivated for most of her life.

She was Pan fucking Son! She could—would destroy anything or anyone that threatened her mate. She didn't need to ascend to kick Marron’s low-level human ass. She would protect her right to Trunks! He was hers! No force in this or any world would keep him from her.

With that thought, she stood, voice rising, and let lose all her power. She powered up to her maximum level and even higher as her instincts assaulted her with possessive rage. She glared daggers at the woman and waited. They both waited, watching the other for the first move.

Pan registered the sound of her parents coming in and seeing the broken remains of her room. She chanced a glance at them. Her first mistake.

Marron charged her with speed she'd never seen in any creature and pounded her with a sharp elbow to her face. Pan felt her nose break as she went flying back, but Marron caught her and pummeled her stomach and chest with lightning fast moves, her bones breaking with each blow. She saw stars as she heard her father transform to level three and begin to engage Marron. She sighed in relief as she was tossed aside. In mid-kick, a third voice pierced the fighting frenzy.

"Gohan!" Pan looked up through her good eye and saw her grandfather, in all his glory, standing with Goten and Bra in her broken wall. Gohan stopped and looked at his father. "This isn't your battle. Pan must protect her right as a warrior." His eyes were hard as he turned to look at her, all warrior. “You must fight to protect your claim to your mate, Pan.”

Gohan looked aghast, but released Marron and stood back. Pan struggled to stand and made her way toward Marron. This was her fight. She wouldn't back down from this. Even if it killed her.

Marron smiled. "You'll be dead before you can make your first move," she said cockily. She blurred out of view and reappeared at Pan's side. Pan struggled to get ahead of the blow and caught Marron’s foot and swung her into the remaining wall of her crumbled room. How she'd managed to catch it, she didn't know, but she felt her blood beginning to rise. She felt...

Marron came back around and kicked her hard in the back, sending her into a pile of debris. Pan heard another of her ribs break and cursed. She had to find some way to win. She flinched as she felt of press of shattered bones. Behind her, Marron was cackling loudly, assuming she had already won.

With difficulty, Pan stood. She turned and stared her enemy down.

Gohan looked to his father, "But Dad..." He pleaded. Goku cut him off. "This isn't about you or me. It's about honor and ownership."

Gohan shook his head. "Of what?"

Marron laughed at Pan's weakened form. "Why would Trunks ever want you? All your talk of Saiyjin superiority and here I am, a weak human, killing you in front of your family's eyes. You're a disgrace. Not enough blood to be a Saiyjin, not enough to be human. You're pathetic little ape." She snarled at Pan with pure female wrath. Pan looked away momentarily, trying to blot out Marron’s words.

“Marron! What are you doing?! Why are you trying to hurt Pan?!” 18 yelled, arriving with Krillin and the others. “What’s wrong with her?!” she demanded.

Goku flew down with Gohan and landed beside her. “I think she’s become a Super Human, guys.”

Krillin balked. “What on earth is that?! What’s wrong with my daughter?!”

Vegeta came up beside them, supporting his son’s injured body. “It’s a transformation that rarely occurs in humans and only one time in their lives.” He laid his son’s unconscious body down on the grass, watching as Krillin and 18 took in his state. “It happens only in a person with an incredible fighting spirit, who has been hurt so deeply that it unlocks a primal portion of their brains and turns them into that,” he pointed at Marron.

18 shook her head. “What? That’s impossible! Marron doesn’t even know how to form a _ki_ blast!”

Goku shook his head, remembering the last time he saw a Super Human. “It doesn’t seem to matter if they know how to fight or how strong they are. She’s the daughter of two of the strongest fighters on Earth. The will is inside her.”

Krillin shook his head, unable to believe it. “She’s the one who attacked Trunks, isn’t she?” he clenched his fist. “I don’t understand! What could have hurt her so bad that she’d do something like this?!”

Bulma stood unsteadily, her gaze grim. “Trunks broke off their engagement because he had feelings for Pan he’d been fighting for years. I guess Marron figured out what happened.”

18 gazed sorrowfully at her daughter, her heart going out to her. “I can’t believe my little girl would ever…”

Vegeta said, “Super Humans are so strong because they’ve thrown off any thought of reason or regret. It wouldn’t be wrong to say Marron possesses a power strong enough to defeat me or Kakarot.” Goku looked grim, but nodded at the others’ gasp.

Videl broke in between Vegeta and Goku, her eyes frantic. “Then how is Pan going to stop her?! She’s not even a Super Saiyjin!” She turned to Goku. “You’ve got to help her!”

Goku shook his head, his hands going over hers. “This isn’t our fight, Videl. She has to win.” He paused at the fear on her face and tried to offer her a smile. “I won’t let her die, but I can’t step in. She has to protect what’s hers.”

Pan’s gaze darted to the sound of voices below and caught sight of the others arriving. Regret filled her as she saw Krillin and 18 speaking to her Sensei. She didn’t want to hurt Marron or cause them grief. She didn’t want to have to defend herself and she didn’t even know if she could against such an unstoppable force as what Marron was now.

Pan’s blood ran cold as she caught sight of the form lying at Vegeta’s feet.

Trunks’ broken body, barely conscious, bloody and bruised.

Pan felt her blood boil. Marron had hurt Trunks. He was in pain. Her mind blanked as reason deserted her, reduced to the most basic of instincts, all thoughts of inadequacy and honor disappearing in the face of one thing.

Her mate was hurt.

Her eyes flashed from black to dark blue in an instant then back as rage began to build. "You..." She trailed off as she felt her anger take hold. "Bitch!" She screamed, long and penetrating, her voice rattling the house.

Pan lunged for Marron, grabbing her around the midsection and threw her outside, leaving a deep crater where she fell. Pan reared back and screamed, her hands coming together in the familiar position of the attack that defined her family line.

"Ka-me-ha-me-!" Pan poured every ounce of her soul into that attack, the ball of light building behind her injured body till it eclipsed her. The vision of Trunks filled her mind, driving her toward insanity with rage.

“Pan, no! That level of attack will demolish the entire island!” Her grandfather’s voice was distant thing. 

In that moment, Pan felt something foreign, but welcome. She wanted to kill.

“HA!” The energy erupted from her cupped hands, barreling toward the stumbling woman below her. An instant before it connected, Marron raised her hands, meeting the wave head on.

Before the energy of the first attack had faded, she prepared another. "Final Flash!" The brilliant light of her Sensei's attack beat down on Marron, combining with the energy of the Kamehameha wave, doubling and tripling the intensity of it. Time seemed to stop as Marron pushed back, and Pan felt a power surge run through her. _She could win._ She put more of her _ki_ into the attack and it doubled, then tripled, till she was spent. The energy dissipated and she sighed in relief.

She sagged in the air as the attack faded and looked to see if she'd won, flying down to see if Marron was still alive. Goku followed behind to see the damage.

"There's no way she'd be alive after an attack like that," Goku said grimly, clapping her on the shoulder.

Pan shook her head. "No, she's alive. I'm no murderer," she replied, walking over to help Marron. Despite the desperate urging of her instincts, she would never willingly take a life. And certainly not the life of someone her family cherished.

The smoke cleared and Pan tried at a smile. "Come on, Marron. Let me help you up," she said, reaching her hand into the hole.

Trunks’ voice caught her off gaurd, "Pan, no!"

The warning was too late.

It all happened so fast. Pan whipped her head around the see Trunks' horrified face, then back to the hole as she saw, from the corner of her eye, a hand lashing out to grab her neck in a death grip. She wheezed as air stopped in her lungs. The hand was followed by an arm, then a manic face emerged wearing a purely savage grin.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance, slut," it breathed. Her eyes were such a dark green, they were almost black. Pan felt a rare thread of pure terror weave through her as she looked into Marron’s face. And with a shudder, she knew why. Death was staring her in face. And it scared her shitless.

As she began to choke, she heard screams erupting around her.

"Let me go, I've got to get to Pan! She needs help!"

"No, Trunks! Besides, you're too weak right now!"

"I don't care! PAN!"

"Boy, STOP!"

There was silence after that. Her vision began to darkened, fading rapidly to black. She couldn't hear, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. All she knew was silence. Her heart began to slow and her hope faded with it. She was going to die. Just like that. She wouldn't ever know if she could ascend. Disjointed hope ad wishes danced before her eyes. A small forest wedding to handsome man, the same man holding a little black-haired baby. A tear trickled down her cheek. She would never get to see Trunks hold their children.

As her world began to fade, something was there. A great light that blind her. Pan shuddered as she realized it was death coming for her. But not a warm, comforting light. It was savage, one that she was scared of.

Inside the light she saw something. It was...

Trunks screamed as Vegeta restrained him. "LET ME GO! SHE'S DYING!" He pulled and strained against his father, but to no avail. Goku was having a similar fight with Gohan, but both Saiyjins held their ground.

Just as Vegeta was about to let Trunks go, the wind stopped blowing. The birds stopped chirping. A dead silence descended over the forest around the house. The stillness penetrated each person like a physical blow. The very Earth had seemed to stop moving. Goku looked around curiously, unable to discern what had caused it. Several seconds passed and the eyes of all those watching went to the crater.

Pan's eyes were large and lidless as she stared, unseeing, into the sky. Her hands had stopped their clawing efforts to free herself, and her aura has dissipated into nothing. Goku swallowed nervously, dread rising in him. A terrible thought occurred to him. He was about to lose his granddaughter.

Marron looked around, confused at the sudden silence around them. A tingle of unease wormed its way into her. Her green eyes turned to the woman she held in her grasp, fear clear on her face. Her eyes widened in anger.

With a shriek, she threw Pan into the creator behind her and backed away. The silence continued. It was broken as a pulse trickled through the air, ripples of power cascading off the fallen woman. A massive shockwave shot out, knocking Marron into the foundation of the house.

The others were forced to move, else they be taken as the house crumbled under them. Once they were safe, they turned their attention to Pan. The pulsations were becoming stronger and stronger with each new one that surfaced.

Suddenly, the sky turned as dark as night. It resembled the Dragon being called, but that was impossible. The Dragon Balls were stones for another six months. The hair on the back of Goku’s neck stood up, his intuition catching on to what was happening. Next to him, Trunks stepped forward, his instinct to protect Pan overriding any unease at the energy coming off her.

The Earth began to quake and shiver as something moved in the creator. Another pulsation rocked the planet, throwing everyone nearby back at least twenty feet in a cloud of dust. They scrambled to protect the more vulnerable of their party. Goku and Gohan went for their mates, Vegeta put himself between Bulma and the ground as she was flung back.

Power rushed through the air and the figure of a woman stood in the dust, her long foot length hair swaying jaggedly in the wind. As the dust cleared, the others searched frantically for their friend.

Trunks limped toward the crater, fear choking him, searching frantically and started as he recognized her amidst the debris. “Pan!”

Pan was unrecognizable from the woman who’d been struggling to keep up with Marron. In place of her caring black eyes, were cold midnight blue ones, edged in dark blue slashes on her lids. Her waist length hair was spiked pure gold, wrapped in a frigid silver aura. Black fur covered her arms and stomach and an ebony tail swished behind her. In that moment, they all knew what had happened.

Pan had ascended.


	8. Other Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her power blossoming, Pan comes into her own as a true Saiyjin warrior. But her doubts threaten to override the power she's finally claimed. She must rely on her mate and trust in herself in order to defeat the greatest enemy she's ever faced. The threat of losing the dream of being Trunks prompts her to dig deeper and discover her inner warrior.
> 
> Even as she accepts her inner warrior and the power she's dreamed of, Pan discovers that there are more things to life than just being a proud Saiyjin.

Vegeta had never felt such a concentration of power in one body in his entire life. Through his battles with Kakarot, Frieza, Cell, Buu, and even Baby, who'd managed to possess him, they were never this powerful in all of one moment. He was the King of all Saiyjins, proud and unyielding as a mountain, but he realized something that shocked him to the core.

It scared him.

He had watched in horror as a woman who he'd come to care for as a daughter was strangled by some weakling of inferior birth and he'd been enraged, held back only by his determination and confidence in his deshi's abilities, even as Goku, unshakable in his faith, faltered out of fear.

Pan had become such a part of everyone's lives. She was such an integral piece of their world. So caring and strong. A force of nature, so stubborn and proud. So much like her grandfather that no one could ever be angry at her. He knew from the instant he’d laid eyes on her that she possessed that same indefinable quality as grandfather. That unyielding spark of ferocity and faith, the determination to go beyond any limit imposed on her. But she carried something that even Kakarot did not possess. She had an innate primal instinct that made her a Saiyjin warrior.

Pan had always been special. From the moment he'd seen her in her little frilly excuse for a dress, wrapped in layers of pink that she tried to fight her way out of even as a baby. He knew that she was different. And now, as he watched her fulfill her lifelong dream of becoming a true Saiyjin, he felt a swell of pride rise inside him, filling him to the brim. His deshi had ascended.

Vegeta glanced down at his son, who's expression was of utter wonder and ill-disguised lust, a trickle of drool running down the side of his mouth. This would pick up their relationship a notch. A true Saiyjin bond was a rarity now, since their entire race had been annihilated. If they thought the passion and intensity was great now...just wait. Bulma hadn't left her room for weeks after becoming pregnant with a Saiyjin child. It was just the power and connectivity of the bond. It was strengthened by the presence of other Saiyjin blood. A fact that had provoked him to share his blood with Bulma. That had spiced things up.

His gaze drifted back to Pan as she stepped forward, her stride a ferocious movement of power and lethal predatory grace. Her cold eyes were trained on Marron, who stood transfixed by Pan’s transformation.

“How is that possible?” Gohan asked, watching his daughter. “She looks like a Super Saiyjin 4!”

Goku shook his head. “It shouldn’t be. This is her first time ascending. And Pan doesn’t have a tail. There aren’t any Blutz waves to trigger a transformation into the Golden Ozaru. Back when Baby possessed Vegeta, it took the Blutz Wave Amplifier to make up for him not having a tail. I don’t get it.”

“But even ignoring that, how did she skip three levels on her first time transforming?” Goten asked. “Were they just backed up?”

Vegeta watched calmly, his mind racing. “I doubt it. Don’t forget, Kakarot,” he said to his long time rival. “We have never seen a female Saiyjin ascend. Until Pan, there hasn’t been one actively trying.” He turned from his friend to look at Pan, who stood staring at Marron. “This is just a guess, but what if female Saiyjins don’t ascend like males do?”

Goku looked confused, but Bulma chimed in, “You might be right, Vegeta. The makeup of female Saiyjins is different from males. And you’ve been telling me for ages how she’s surpassed the power level of other ascended Saiyjins.”

Goku shook his head, perplexed. “That’s gotta be it. Cause the amount of power coming off her is insane!”

They all turned their attention back to Pan, who had begun moving toward Marron.

Pan smiled, something that seemed feral and deadly now. Marron stumbled back and used a protruding steel pipe to stand. Every nerve ending of her body told her to run, but it was a small voice in the face of her all-consuming need for revenge. She stood and clenched her fists. Determination and renewed energy crashed through her as the power of the Super Human rose inside her again.

She tilted her head back and screamed, her aura growing as she powered up, an intimidation tactic. Marron was trying to psyche Pan out before they even moved. Her aura swirled and grew till it extended far past her body, blazing with power.

Pan observed this with mild interest, her eyes intent and hard as steel. The midnight blue eyes were like storm clouds. "Stop that, human. You're wasting your time," she proclaimed, her voice deep and laced with electricity.

Marron paused, fear racing up her spine.

"You think you can intimidate me with your little makeover trick, Pan?" Marron said, her confidence rising at the look on the Saiyjin's face.

Pan shrugged nonchalantly. "I warned you."

Pan dematerialized, followed by Marron, and the blows began. Hundreds of moves nearly invisible even to the trained eye were exchanged, so fast that one simple miscalculation would lead to death.

Pan's body was like a work of moving poetry. Where the men of her species were concerned with power and strength and abrupt, cutting attacks, she moved like a liquid dance. Her moves were elegant, almost lazy. She moved with a cat-like grace, lethal and beautiful, but with the power of a thousand suns shining out of her aura.

Pan flipped backward, narrowly missing a punch to the throat, and went straight into a roundhouse kick, taking out Marron's legs. She fluidly moved to stand and came down hard, her elbow connecting with Marron's stomach. Marron retched, bile rising into her throat, but she just swallowed and continued. She stood and tried to land a punch to Pan's exposed abdomen, but was a second too late. Her blow became erratic and her arm overshot completely. Pan grabbed the extended arm and used it to haul Marron into the remains of the once beautiful deck of her house. Marron lay still, her body wracked with pain.

Pan wasted no time and positioned her hands into the position of attack. "Never challenge a true Saiyjin, woman. Big-" Before she could finish, Marron reared up, between Pan's arms and thrust her wrist into Pan's jaw. Pan didn't seem to notice the blow, even as a sickening crack filled the air.

"Bang!" The blue blast was a direct hit. Or should have been. Marron had disappeared at the last minute, reappearing behind the distracted Pan, and tore into her back with a Destructo Disk. Pan's eyes widened as she recognized her own mistake. She fell forward, her heart pounding.

Marron smiled as she walked over to the seemingly unconscious woman. "You see, Pan? You aren't worthy of a man like Trunks. Your blood is nothing but the leftover dishwater of a pathetic race of monkey men from outer space. You need to learn your place." She rose into the air and raised her hands, pointing them directly at the fallen warrior, a sick look of victory on her face.

"Scattered Canon Blast," Marron whispered as the orange energy balls began to form. She let them loose, expecting them to wipe Pan from the face of the world. A second before the blast hit her, Pan's eyes flew open and she stood upright. Her hands flew up, containing the blast and struggling to create her own. She felt her heart skip a beat as she felt something inside her take hold and new knowledge hummed through her. Trunks was with her.

She gathered her strength, digging deep into her core as she steeled herself.

"Kamehameha Bang!" The blue energy burst out of her and began to battle the Scatter Canon. The energy began to battle, pushing and pulling, attempting to gain dominance. The attack from Pan seemed to be winning for an instant before the Scatter Canon began to encroach on Pan. She gasped as the _ki_ blast began to move toward her.

Pan winced at the energy began to seep out of Marron’s attack, cutting and singing her in its intensity. Pan faltered, her footing slipping, and she cursed, trying to push herself further, pulling energy she didn’t have into the blast. Her arms twitched, the blast trembling in her hands.

Fear swept through her. The amount of energy she had in her hands was more than she had ever wielded. She didn’t have anything left. Her energy was completely drained out. She didn’t know how long she could hold the blast together. Doubt began to creep in again, strangling her with the fear of what would happen if she failed. Images of Trunks disappearing before her, his sweet, cocky smile in a burned-out clearing, talking about pancakes and showers. His bashful boyish charm when he got a compliment. Tears pricked in Pan’s eyes.

Trunks eating, Trunks sleeping, Trunks play fighting with Goten, Trunks tossing her into the air just to see her laugh, Trunks chuckling, Trunks under a machine console, covered in grease as he grinned at her with that sweet, cute smile of his.

Her heart sank. She couldn’t do it. She didn’t have enough strength left. And she was going to lose the best thing that had ever happened to her.

 _Pan!_  
  
Pan started as a familiar voice filled her mind. _Trunks?_

_Pan! What are you doing?!_

Pan blinked, her stance faltering as she realized what was happening. Trunks was talking to her through their bond.

_Trunks…_

_You have more than enough power to take down Marron! What are you waiting for?!_

Her head dipped, eyes tearing up as regret filled her. _I can’t! I can’t do it!_

She heard Trunks’ scoff inside her head. _I don’t buy that for a second. I can feel how much power you’re putting out. You’re more than a match for Marron. Why are you hesitating?_

Pan started as the Marron’s blast grew, ballooning out beyond her attack. She shook minutely, her hands aching from the power going through them.

_I’ve never channeled this much power! My hands are burning and I can’t keep my footing! I’ve lost too much strength, Trunks._

_Bullshit._

Pan jolted, shocked at Trunks’ words.

_Pan Son, I’ve seen my dad do five times that to you during training and you shrugged it off. Tell me **now**. Why are you doubting yourself?!_

Pan pushed forward, forcing her legs to hold their position as the blast eroded her hands. _I’m not a true Saiyjin, Trunks! I don’t have enough Saiyjin blood! The only reason I ascended is because I have Sensei’s blood in me,_ she thought miserably.

_That’s bullshit, Pan! I’ve seen you fight. I’ve seen my father’s energy in every form he’s ever taken. Trust me, that power coursing through you is coming from only you._

Pan shook, cool tears streaking down her face.

 _I don’t know where you got that stupid idea that there is a single thing wrong with you, but it’s all bullshit! I chose you, Pan!_ _I am your mate, not Marron’s. I called you. You answered. I’ve felt every corner of your heart and soul. I know you more than I know myself. I never want to look at another person ever again as long as I live._

Pan gasped at his words, her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

_You put her down, Pan. And you come back to me! Cause I don’t give a shit what Marron says. Until the day I cross to Other World, there’s only one person I ever want to wake up with. And it’s you._

Pan let out a harsh, shaking breath, her heart swelling bigger than she thought possible.

“Give up already, monkey! I’m going to demolish you!” Marron’s grave green eyes bore into Pan. Pan growled as she felt something rising inside her, different than the possessive, feral Saiyjin in her that craved her mate or the thrill of a fight.

Suddenly, power was pouring out of her, surging up from a place deep inside her she’d never touched before. Her blast began to expand, grow, encompassing Marron’s. Fierce pride surged through her as she took a shaking step toward the Super Human.

"Listen up, Marron! I'm Pan Son! I am the descendent of the greatest fighter in all of history. I am deshi to the King of all Saiyjins! And my mate is the Saiyjin no Ouji!" The blast was about to singe off her hands. Small burns prickled her skin as the orange blast began to crumble.

"And he is mine!" The Saiyjin’s scream was an inhuman yell, reverberating across their battlefield, her eyes flashed red for an instant. Her aura grew and grew as she threw her last remaining power into the attack.

The blast seemed to grow and grow as it overwhelmed Marron's. The energy overtook Marron completely and went so far as to shoot straight into the heavens and beyond. It pulsed in the distance for a tense, long moment, before dissipating into the atmosphere. Pan blinked slowly as she watched the energy wave disappear, a strange calm descending over her.

Pan sagged as it faded. Her weak legs couldn’t hold her anymore and gave out, sending her to the ground. She landed heavy against the rubble of her house, her back seizing as she landed. She coughed weakly, unable to keep her eyes open for long.

Cheers rang out from her friends and family as they rushed forward to help her. Pan pushed herself stiffly onto her side and pointed a finger over to the mountain in the distance. "Krillin, Marron should be over there. Or somewhere around there. I'd get her myself, but you know," she smiled wistfully as her body returned to normal, her hair and aura changed back to normal.

Her eyes danced as Trunks limped over to her, falling to his knees next to her. His face was a mask of pride and tenderness, eyes dancing as he took in her injured body.

Pan smiled reaching up for him instinctively. Trunks grasped her hand and gingerly pulled her to him, mindful of her injured back. The shadow of tears was lingering in his eyes as he gazed at her.

“You did it,” he said in wonder.

Pan smiled. “Well, I had some help.” He laughed, bending to kiss her forehead, the only part of her not covered in scrapes and bruises.

Behind her mate, Vegeta came up, a full on smirk on his lips. Pan smiled back, her smile turning goofy as Goku joined his friend at Pan’s side.

 

Vegeta scoffed at her, shaking his head. “Can’t do anything the easy way, can you, brat?” Pan gave a weak laugh, her smile nearly splitting her face. Vegeta just shook his head in disbelief. “You are definitely Kakarot’s kin.” That got a laugh from everyone around them, all of the gazing fondly at her. But she couldn’t seem to focus on anything for long, except for Trunks.

“Let’s get you taken care of.” Pan lifted a hand to Trunks’ cheek and nodded.

She winced and smiled as he stood, holding her to his body bridal style. He turned and walked them away from the rubble, toward the transport Bulma had had the foresight to bring. She was bundled up to be taken to the Med-Wing of CC again. Heavens knew she was tired of being there. But, she reflected, she wasn't going to be nearly sore as Marron would be. That thought gave her some comfort as she slipped from the world of the consciousness, the pain of injuries becoming too much to bear.

***

It was dark again when Pan woke up. Her head ached uproariously at her for getting up, but she had to. She didn't know where she was and longed for company. And the bathroom. The big lightless room was something that made her feel uneasy. She looked around and noticed that the room was her own that was located inside of Capsule Corp. She smiled at the familiarity and tried to stretch. Pan winced as she moved her damaged arm. It was bound in a bright pink cast that was littered with drawings, one of which proclaiming that Goku, Goten, Bra, Trunks, Bulma and, surprisingly, Vegeta had been there.

Pan recognized Bulma's handiwork in a cartoon of herself beating her mate, Vegeta, to a pulp. The overdone caricature made her smile. A groan floated across the room and Pan immediately went into defense mode.

She struck her karate stance, ignoring the complaints of the pull of stitches in her back and her broken foot, also in a cast, but this time in purple. A form was lying in a chair across the room. It began to move and it spoke.

"Pan?" She immediately recognized the voice and relaxed.

"Grandpa?" She asked. He stood and went to the lights. They flicked on effortlessly and Pan's eyes protested to the rough treatment. She focused on Goku and smiled. "Grandpa. It's just you. You scared me." She admitted sheepishly. She glanced around the room and saw the many gifts and packages that littered the room. Most notable were the flowers, roses, that were perched in a vase on the table bedside her bed.

Pan sat back down on the bed and was joined by Goku, who wrapped an arm around her. "How ya feeling, Panny?" he asked jovially.

She shrugged. "I'm here. Sore" She said noncommittally. It was taking all of her energy just to sit up. Her eyes clouded over. "How's Marron?" She asked.

Goku's expression was blank. "She's in critical condition. You broke almost every bone in her body. But, surprisingly there's no internal bleeding and nothing other than a concussion. She'll be ok." He reported.

Pan smiled, thankful she hadn't gone to far. "Seems like we both gave each other headaches." She said, pointing to the bandage that covered her head.

Goku chuckled. "Yeah. Two of the hardest heads in the world collide."

"You mean beside your's and Sensei's?" She teased back. They shared a short laugh that ended in Pan coughing, her insides burning from the broken ribs. Goku stood in worry and scrambled. "I'll call Bulma." He said, grabbing a little device on the bedside table.

Moments passed and Bulma came walking in, her face bright and eyes cheerful. Pan started for a moment. Since when did Bulma walk? She hadn't been walking for months. All the woman could do was waddle!

"Bulma! You had your baby!" She exclaimed at Bulma’s slim physique.

Bulma nodded happily. "Yeah, Vegeta Briefs Jr," she said proudly. "Ten pounds eleven ounces, I thought I was giving birth to a whale," she said dramatically. Pan giggled and felt the pain stab through her again.

"Jeez, how long have I been out?" She asked.

Goku just chuckled, rustled her hair and said he had people to talk to about Pan waking up. Bulma came forward and pushed a syringe of yellow liquid into Pan's IV. "You've been asleep for a week. Not much considering the beating you took." She admonished severely, her eyes covered by her long bangs.

"Well, I'm glad to see a third kid hasn't dampened your temper, Oka-san," she said sarcastically. Bulma looked up and Pan swore she'd never seen a woman fiercer. Bulma's eyes were brimmed with tears and anger radiated from her. "Pan, I do not want to hear it." She bit out.

"Jeez, Oka-san, I'm fine. Nothing a little of your cooking and a nap won't fix-"

"Dammit, Pan, you almost died!" she cried out, her voice stressed. Pan looked into her second mother's eyes and the reality of what happened seemed to hit her. "You're lucky you can even breath. Marron crushed your windpipe and the only thing that saved you from choking on your own blood was the transformation. We had to rebuild your entire esophagus and larynx. Three hundred and two stitches, Pan. Kami, I thought you were going to die," Bulma said, hugging her to her chest.

Pan seemed in a state of shock. Bulma looked this ragged from worry...then how was Trunks?

"Oka-san, where is Trunks?" she asked, when they separated. Bulma swallowed her tears and pointed to the door. "Trunks!" She called. A split second later, a disheveled, unshaven ghost of a man peeked in and his dead eyes made her cringe. Bulma took that moment to exit.

"Trunks, dear Kami, when was the last time you slept?" she asked stern worry etched into her features. Pure shock was written on his face and he stood there for about thirty seconds before bolting across the room to her.

His arms wrapped around her and almost squeezed the life from her. "Oh, thank goodness, you're alright. My Pan, I thought I'd lost you. Thank Kami, you're alright," he whispered in her hair. Pan felt her heart melt in his embrace and she kissed his cheek.

"It'll take more than a jealous girlfriend to get ridda me, monkey-boy." Her words were comical but they did not lack sincerity. His broken sob was her answer. She pulled away from him and gave him a watery smile. Pan made a soothing sound as she hugged to her, her heart swelling with sorrow and love for her mate. He seemed to be consoled just by her presence and the grief in his eyes gradually faded. Pan hated to see him so upset.

"Just promise me one thing,” she asked.

He nodded. "Anything."

"Tell me if you have any more psycho ex-girlfriends. I don't think I can handle any more like Marron," she joked. Her laugh was interrupted by a severe cough and pain, but didn't stop her. Trunks pulled away from her, his stern eyes taking in her injuries with a critical eye. She could tell as he looked her over, the grief was coming back. She couldn’t wait to be back full strength, just so she didn’t have to see that stricken look in his eyes. Her hand came to his cheek, their bond pulsing between them like a living thing.

He smiled back at her, not meeting her eyes. "Of course. Kami...I love you, Pan."

He looked up hopeful for a positive reaction, but it wasn't present. For the first time in her life, the great Saiyjin Pan Son fainted.

 

***

 

Trunks propped his feet on the sofa in front of him, leaning back into the recliner. "I swear, that woman can't stay conscious for more than a few moments lately," he said exasperatedly. Bulma smiled at him from her place alongside Veggie Jr. The baby in her arms cooed happily as she tickled his fat tummy.

Bulma examined him expertly, from his jagged black flame-like hair to his severe features. "It's a wonder you didn't kill me coming out. So stubborn, just like your father. Too bad you didn't turn out more like your brother. He was an adorable baby. I was so happy he didn't look like his father," she teased the baby jovially. There was a snort from the doorway into the kitchen.

"I heard that," he snarled viciously. Bulma didn't look at him and smiled. "Oh, I know. The world doesn't need two Vegeta's. It can barely handle one, isn't that right, my little engineer?" She nuzzled the baby with a smile. Vegeta sighed.

"He's not even a week old and she's already planning his life out," he muttered. Bulma just laughed and pick up her baby, taking him to his father. "Look, he's got your face...and your hair...and your...everything. Dear Kami, he's a clone," she said surprised.

Vegeta looked his son as he held him and shook his head. "He's got your eyes." He jumped when the baby slapped him. "And your attitude." Bulma smiled. "There's hope for you yet, little V."

Trunks shifted and got up to pace. "What's wrong with you, brat?" Vegeta demanded, while trying to balance little V and a bottle at the same time. Trunks glanced at his father and had to smile. King of all Saiyjins feeding a newborn. Somehow, that made him seem less threatening.

"I just told my mate that I love her and she fainted, I wonder what could possibly be wrong?" He exclaimed.

"Quiet down, brat. The brat is trying to eat." His father bit out.

Bulma came up to her older son and forced him to sit. "You know Pan, Trunks." She explained. "She may be a great fighter and know nearly everything in the field of martial arts, but she knows nothing about sex or love," she explained.

Trunks scoffed. Catching on, Bulma's nose wrinkled. "Ok, maybe the first. Don't remind me." She shook herself. "TMI." She muttered before walking away, to relieve Vegeta since VJ was getting fussy. "Go check on, Pan. I'll put little V down." She said, not leaving room for argument. Vegeta grunted in reply.

He walked down the hall toward the Med-Wing and scowled further at the rustling noise. "Brat," he barked loudly. He looked inside and found her up and clothed. He just watched her for a moment. Other than the two casts on her and the bandages on her head, back and throat, it didn’t look like she'd nearly died scarcely a week ago. However, Vegeta could tell that she'd ascended. Her movements were much more calculated and fluid. She seemed to be at ease with everything around her. She moved like a true fighter now.

Pan looked up from tying her one boots and let out the breath she'd been holding. "Oh, Sensei. It's just you. I was afraid it was—"

"The brat?" He finished. She nodded self-consciously, tying the ends of her laces together with an awkward snap. She sat down as he came forward, her head low. "Don't even say it, Sensei. I know."

Vegeta was well aware that he was toeing a fine line at them moment. Being Trunks’ father gave him something of a bias when it came to this type of advice, but he’d learned a long time ago that being a true Sensei meant not only being there for martial arts, but mentoring his pupils in every aspect of their lives. His pupils weren’t mindless machines to him. And he hoped he had managed to help each of his children, adopted or biological, in whatever their problems were.

"I didn't say anything, brat," he replied easily.

She looked up at him, angry. "But you were thinking it. You think I'm running away. That I should stay and talk to Trunks. Well, I can't. Not right now. I don't know what I feel. I can't say I love him, because I honestly don't know if I do," she admitted. "There's just so much wrong with us. With me. I don't know if it will work."

Vegeta towered over her for a moment and then sat stiffly beside her. "Brat...I'm about to tell you something that does not leave this room. If you ever tell anyone, I will make sure you won't have to worry about feelings." He warned, his voice hard and cold. Pan swallowed audibly, nodding.

Vegeta sighed. "Your situation is unique, seeing as both of you have human and Saiyjin blood inside you. You must appeal to each of your natures individually. Your Saiyjin side will be appeased automatically just by being with him, because he is your mate. Your instincts will do the rest. However, you have to work on the human aspect of the relationship more than anything else...When I first mated with Bulma..." He was utterly serious. He never called her Bulma and never, ever spoke of their relationship.

"I felt nothing save lust and the need to have her. It is not in the nature of Saiyjins to love or covet." Vegeta admitted. "Bulma knew this and accepted it. But after the years passed...I started to feel something I'd never felt. All Saiyjins care for their offspring. It is instinctual. But to care for one's mate is nearly unheard of. Kakarot is unique because he does this without thought." He cast his eyes down. "I never cared about anything till I had Trunks. It was an effort on my part to put aside my nature. I was raised as a true Saiyjin is supposed to be. Without feelings."

Pan gasped at his words. Vegeta had never opened up so much to anyone, save Bulma. He looked down at her. "On the tenth anniversary of our mating, I came to a realization. I-," He almost had to force out the words, "-Bulma. She's all I'll ever need. And it was so surprising because I had only ever wanted power. But...after that...all I wanted was my onna." He glanced away and back at her quickly. "You have been raised as I was and have dwelled in your Saiyjin nature far too much. It is time that you learn about the other blood inside of you."

Pan sat there shocked and staring at her sensei. "You mean?"

Vegeta nodded. "But I can't help you with that. Since I'm not human." He looked to the doorway and Pan's gaze followed. In the doorway, her eyes teary and puffy, Bulma stood, her hands over her mouth. "Hey, Pan, Vegeta. Um, I – uh. Little V's asleep. I thought I heard you calling me." She said, wiping her tears away.

He nodded and ushered her forward. "This is the only person I know who can muddle through the mess," he said lightly. He stood and was going to leave, but Bulma stopped him. He turned to her and she kissed him tenderly. When they pulled away, he shook his head. "You onnas and your hormones," he muttered.

But in that moment, something passed between them that Pan wanted desperately. They were meant to be together. Forever. They were timeless. And as Vegeta left, she could see that they were truly in love, even if they rarely showed it. Pan just stared at her in awe. "I can't believe it. Even after all these years, you still?"

Bulma nodded, her eyes dreamy. "I still love him as much as I did the moment I said yes. It hasn’t been easy, but every single moment has been worth it. Look at me, I'm supposed to be helping you," she said.

Bulma was patient as Pan reiterated her fears, the ones she told Trunks of during her fight and her insecurities about their mating. Bulma listened intently as Pan talked, her calculating eyes taking in everything, but judging nothing.

As Pan petered out, Bulma smiled widely at her adopted daughter. “Pan,” she said. “Every single couple has those fears. Especially those of us who end up with Saiyjins.” Pan was shocked to hear this.

“Seriously?”

Bulma nodded. “It’s perfectly normal to wonder if you’re good enough for him. You’ve been thrown into the deep end of an intense relationship without much of a foundation for trust or communication. That’s the hardest part. Learning to talk about your problems, to let him know what you’re struggling with. It builds trust between you both. Women are talkers. Men aren’t. Especially Saiyjins,” she said with a smile. “You have to learn how to talk. How to listen. How to trust each other. A mating bond only does so much when human emotions are concerned. And you never stop working on it.” Pan nodded, taking in the look on Bulma’s face, one of memories and experience. It was obvious that she and Vegeta had struggled with it too.

Pan couldn't help but remember the look that passed between the two. Utter devotion. They loved each other more than anything. And she realized too, that it was what she wanted with Trunks. In that moment...she realized...She loved him.

Bulma excused herself to go check on little V. Pan sat there for a long time and thought about what she'd learned. Had she taken to her Saiyjin blood too much? Was it really time to learn more about her human heritage? She'd been so obsessed over turning Super Saiyjin, she'd neglected her other heritage.

With that thought in mind, she rose and went to find her mate. To tell him all that was in her heart.

 

***

 

Trunks was now happily reclining in his favorite chair, a cold glass of lemonade tucked into crook of his elbow and the remote poised for channel surfacing. It was a welcome relief to know that no ex-girlfriends would be busting into his home to beat the living crap out of him. He would have been perfectly content, save the fact that his mate had just passed out cold when given the news of his new-found love for her. It was, needless to say, not the most confidence-building experience of his life.

As far as he knew, she was still unconscious in the infirmary with a good-sized goose-egg on her forehead. Five minutes of nervous pacing had earned him a scold and a sore rear-end from being kicked out by his dramatic father. So, in light of his frazzled nerves, he'd retired to his current position.

History Planet...birth of communism, stupid. Discovery Network...evolutionary theory, boring. Animal World...mating habits of black widows...interesting. He watched as the female devoured the male after mating and his thoughts again drifted back to Pan. Soon, he began dozing off to the sounds of the narrator's mulling voice.

Trunks screamed when two hands grabbed his shoulders from behind him. He must have jumped three feet in the air, declaring loudly, "No, Pan, don't eat me!" He soon realized where he was and that he was, indeed, not a spider. He looked back at his “attacker” and found Pan looking at him strangely. Her gaze went to the television and she cracked a smile.

"Nightmares, koi?" She asked teasingly. He smiled back at her, then froze as her words registered in his mind.

"Koi?" He asked, hopefully. She smiled.

"Trunks." She began. She slid from behind the recliner into his lap and nuzzled his neck affectionately. "I'm sorry that I passed out earlier. It just caught me off-guard," she admitted. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"So?" he asked, wanting to hear any confession he could ring from her.

Pan smiled at him. "I'm in love with you," she said softly, taking his lips in hers for a soul-searing kiss, filled with not just mating lust, but love.

His arms came around her and the kiss deepened with intensity and pleasure. For several moments, they each stayed wrapped in each other's arms. Trunks was the first to pull away. "Pan...I want to make love to you," he said softly to her. His eyes glowed silver, sending shivers of delight up her spine. She smiled back. "You sure get back on the mating horse quick, don't you? I guess we do have time to make up for."

Trunks shook his head. "No, I don't want to mate." She tilted her head in confusion as he stole a quick kiss from her. "I want to make love to you. Real love," he told her.

Pan smiled down at him and repositioned herself so that she was facing him, her legs on either side of his hips. "Real love," she mused, lowering her lips to his for a slow sensual kiss. "I could get used to that."


	9. Healed Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her fierce battle with Pan in her Super Human form, Marron tries to heal her wounds, both physical and emotional. But an unexpected visitor brings a hope of the future she has never considered. If the Z Fighters have proved anything in their struggles, it is that any obstacle can be overcome. Marron must learn how to let go and hold on to move past an ordeal that altered her entire life.
> 
> New doorways open at the most odd times in life. A door opens for Marron and a mystery guest.

The room was starkly white, a deathly white that seemed endless. But that was how every infirmary room seemed to someone that never left its confines. The curtains were pulled back and the rainy September day shown through, reflecting the attitude of the inhabitant.

Marron was wrapped in a cold cocoon of anguish. Every movement shot pain throughout her body and Bulma had told her she was lucky to be alive. While Pan had only slept five days, Marron's coma had lasted six weeks. Now that she was awake, her beaten body had been moved to a rejuvenation chamber to heal quickly. Her hair swirled around her in the dense liquid, she felt weightless and yet trapped.

Marron scowled at the glass that barred her from the outside world. What she would give to be out there. She missed walking and talking to people. But with her bruised larynx and broken legs, she would be doing neither till the chamber had done its job. She closed her eyes and felt the tears leak out to mix with the glowing water for the umpteenth time.

She had been so stupid to think that she could defeat anyone. But she had been so angry and hurt, she hadn't cared. But a week of straight silence had given her perspective. She didn't hate Pan for what she did. Pan had merely done what was right. Guilt laced through Marron as it had done every moment since that day.

Marron's musings were cut short when the white chamber beeped and the water began to drain. She was so happy, she sighed with relief as her face touched the air. The process was done and she should be back to normal. She would be healed.

A few minutes of draining left the chamber empty and the glass rose. Bulma walked in a few moments later and smiled. "Hey. You're all done. Let's get you into bed," she said sweetly. Bulma was so kind to take care of the woman who tried to kill her son and daughter-in-law. "I'm okay, Bulma-san. I can get up on my own, thanks," she said gratefully.

Marron's sore body protested as she lumbered to the bed. She sat down and waited as Bulma checked her vitals and such. With that done, Marron was told to wait with a warm blanket draped around her slim shoulders. She was deathly cold in her wet bra and underwear.

She sat looking around the familiar room, waiting and not really thinking about anything at all, till a soft knock came from the door.

Marron's tender neck protested as she jerked her head toward the noise.

With a bouquet of yellow roses stood someone she never thought would visit her. Marron smiled uneasily. "Hi, Pan," she managed hoarsely.

Pan smiled back at her. "Bulma called me when you got out," she supplied. Marron's brow lifted in question.

"That was quick."

Pan nodded. "Instant transmission."

Marron nodded.

An uncomfortable silence followed and it seemed to envelope the room till Marron couldn't stand it. "I'm so sorry." They both said in unison. They exchanged a laugh at their own expense.

Pan came closer and sat next to her. Marron smiled as Pan relinquished the roses and inhaled their sweet scent. Pan fidgeted, deep in thought over what to say next. After another tense moment, Pan spoke.

"I am sorry, Marron. I didn't mean to hurt you—well, I did, but I regret it," she explained.

Marron nodded. "I was out of line. You had every right to kick my ass from here to Namek." She agreed, playing with a velvety petal. Pan shook her head quickly.

"No, Marron, that's not what I meant. I mean...you were right to be hurt and angry. Trunks was your everything, probably still is-"

"I'm over it. Really." She added. Pan smiled.

"Either way, Marron. I understand and I'm sorry this happened as it did. I hope we can be friends now."

Marron's head lowered over the bouquet. "You hate me. You always have," she whispered.

"No, no, no," she answered quickly. "I never  _hated_  you. I just...I was jealous, I guess. I cared for Trunks and you were taking him away from me. I realize that now," she admitted. Marron smiled at her.

"Thanks, Pan." They shared a moment of understanding before Marron was hit with a realization of her own. "You've changed, Pan. You're different," Marron said curiously. Pan smiled sheepishly and blushed. Understanding dawned on Marron as the pieces fell into place.

"You're in love with him," Marron said shocked and, surpringly, happy. She had heard that they had mated, but hadn't known whether or not there were feelings between the two.

Pan nodded, blushing further. "Yeah, it happened about two and a half months ago."

Marron's eyes narrowed in confusion as she looked at Pan. She did seem different. "There's something else, too. You seem more...calm. Not nearly as grr as you usually are. It's almost like you're more..." Marron made a gesture as if she couldn't find the right word.

Pan smiled. "Emotional?" she supplied. Marron nodded as the black-haired woman continued. "Well, let's just say that I'm looking into the other side of my heritage right now." She chuckled lightly. "I'm under strict order from Sensei and Bulma. No more training for my body. Apparently, I need some training in the emotions department."

Marron smiled. "I'm happy for you." Pan smiled and embraced her new friend.

After the heartfelt hug ended, Pan stood. "There's someone that's been looking forward to you waking up," she said mischievously. Marron gulped. "Not Trunks." Marron mouthed at her. Pan shook her head. "He's at work. Conveniently..." she said ironically. Marron chuckled.

Pan left for moment and then returned with a look of someone with a plan.

Through the doorway came someone that Marron hadn't seen in years.

"Uub."

 


End file.
